


At Last (Jikook) Thur Dec 17 - Sat Dec 26

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [11]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinky sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Kudos: 80





	1. Our Current Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading my little story, I'm still very much in love with my characters, and they are still very much in love. However, this part of the series is heartbreaking for them.
> 
> And last, but not least, this whole entire work, from beginning to end, is fiction. It comes from my own tiny little brain, I am not copying anyone else's work, and I ask that no-one copy mine, either. I will say, however, that it's virtually impossible to come up with an idea that no-one else ever has, so there may be similarities between what I'm writing and what someone else has written, but I have not plucked whole passages or phrases directly from someone else's writing and dropped them into mine.

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung

Lee Taemin Kim Jongin

Jung Hoseok Kim Jongdae

Kim Hongjoong Park Seonghwa Jung Yunho

Choi San Jang Wooyoung Kang Yeosang

Choi Jongho Song Mingi

Wong Yukhei Byun Baekhyun Cha Eunwoo

(aka Minseok's brother in law) (aka Director and Mrs. Chen's sons)

Jackson Wang Lee Taeyong Lee Youngheum


	2. This Is Jimin, Right?

Since the Christmas dance performance was coming up, and it was one of the most highly anticipated programs in the city, Jimin and all the rest of the dancers started practicing on Monday morning. The plan was to practice for most of each day during the rest of the week. It didn’t seem strange to Jungkook to not be able to spend the days with Jimin since they hadn’t been out of class long enough for a new routine to set in, so while the red-haired boy was at the University, the ravenette spent time with his family, or Taehyung, or the dorm-mates. However, he made sure to be home before Jimin was, so he could cook food or heat up what had been brought over by Hae-Ran, and give the elder a massage before bed. 

Jungkook noticed that Jimin wasn’t his usual affectionate self on Tuesday or Wednesday. While it hurt his feelings when a hug or kiss was rebuffed, he attributed it to the redhead being nervous about the performance and upset about not hearing from his preferred dance troupe. Consequently, the raven boy tried very hard not to take it personally, but he was becoming highly anxious by the time Thursday came. Not only were they not having their usual rabbit sex, but he was missing the closeness they had established over the past months. And even though they were sleeping in the same bed, Jimin wasn’t interested in being cuddled either. 

They had planned to go Christmas shopping for their families and each other on Thursday night, so when seven o’clock rolled around, and he hadn’t heard from Jimin since the elder had left for practice, Jungkook was getting worried and angry. He looked at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, then sighed in frustration and called the redhead. 

“Wae?” Jimin said as he answered the phone. 

Jungkook blinked and held his phone away from his face, looking at it to check the number, wondering if he’d called the wrong one. Jimin had never answered like that before when Jungkook called. “Hey, Jiminie, are you ready for me to come to get you?” He asked when he put the phone back to his ear. 

“Oh, Jungkook. Ah, no, I’m going to be late, sorry.” Jimin’s voice was flat and cold, and Jungkook felt his eyes start to tingle as tears formed. 

“Oh... so... um... can we go shopping tomorrow, then? We were supposed to go tonight...” He fought to keep his voice even and calm, not to cause the redhead any stress. 

“Oh, uh... sorry, Jungkook, I can’t, I’m busy... and I already did my shopping, I, uh, forgot we were going together. Sorry.” 

Jungkook blinked and looked at his phone again, not entirely sure he still wasn’t talking to the wrong person. “Oh, um, okay... this is Jimin, right?” 

Jimin laughed, and the sound wasn’t entirely friendly to Jungkook’s ears. “Yes, it’s Jimin. Look, I’m swamped; I have to go...” 

“Wait, um... would you mind shopping with me on Monday? I would like to have you with me...” Jungkook had a specific reason for that, but he didn’t want to reveal what it was if he didn’t have to. 

“Look, Jungkook, you are perfectly capable of shopping by yourself, so stop being a baby and do it. I have other things I need to take care of, okay?” Jimin huffed a sigh into the phone, and Jungkook swallowed his tears. 

“Oh... okay... um... what time do you think you’ll be home tonight?” 

“Jesu, Jungkook, you’re not my father; I don’t have to check in with you every minute of the day! I’ll be home when I get there! Or, I might sleep at the dorm, I haven’t decided!” 

Jungkook blinked again, sending a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “Oh...okay, well... then I guess... I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“I don’t know, maybe. I’m going to be busy tomorrow, too; I don’t know what time I’ll be there if I do come home.” 

“Oh... okay... well, um... I hope... um...” Jungkook was so flabbergasted by the way the conversation had gone; he couldn’t think of what to say. 

“Look, Jungkook,” Jimin said huffily, “I don’t have time to listen to you stutter on the phone, okay? I’ll see you when I see you. Goodbye.” 

“Oh, uh, goo...” Before Jungkook could finish speaking, Jimin hung up. 

Jungkook looked at his phone again, a completely baffled expression on his magnificent face then sighed softly and tried to convince himself not to cry. 

Jungkook stayed up until two in the morning, but Jimin didn’t come home that night. 

The next morning, Jungkook tried to text and call the redhead but received no response, so he texted San. 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Hey, San? 🖐

San the Man😎🥰: Oh, hey, Kook!🖐 

Thanks again for taking us all to your cousin’s party;

I’m still recuperating! 🥂🥂🥂🤣🤣 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Hah, yeh, they put on quite the show, don’t they? 😂😁

Hey, um... did Jimin sleep at the dorm last night? 🤨

San the Man😎🥰: They definitely do; it was great; I can’t wait for the next one!

Uh... hang on a second, let me ask... nope, or at least not that any of us know... 😕 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Ah... okay... thanks... 😑

San the Man😎🥰: Kook? Is everything okay? 🙁 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Um... yeh, I guess...

I think he’s probably just super stressed about the performance this weekend,

and he’s upset he hasn’t heard from the troupe he wants to join yet...

at least I think that’s what’s wrong...

he’s been pretty cold this week,

and he didn’t come home last night. 😰

San the Man😎🥰: … Oh my god, are you okay?? Is he okay??😲 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Yeh, I’m just worried about him because I don’t know if he’s eating

enough or taking care of himself – you know how he gets when he’s overthinking stuff. 🙄

I'm sure he's fine, or someone would have called me by now... 😣

San the Man😎🥰: Uh, yeh... maybe you should go to

the dance class and talk to him in person? 😟 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: No, that would just piss him off 😠; I bet he’s already freaking out as it is. 

San the Man😎🥰: Oh, okay...

do you want me to text you if I see him? 📱

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Um... yeh, sure, but don’t tell him I was looking for him;

I don’t want him to think I don’t trust him or something like that. 🙄

San the Man😎🥰: Okay. See you tomorrow night at the performance. 😘 

Jungkookie🐰🐇: Thanks, San. See you. 😘

Jungkook got up and dressed, then went to the mall to do his Christmas shopping, although he didn’t find much joy in watching all of the other lovers and families as they wandered in and out of the stores with bags of gifts dangling from their arms. Once he got home, the rest of that day was torture for the ravenette, but finally, while he was standing in the kitchen and staring into the refrigerator, even though he wasn’t hungry enough to eat, he heard the front door open. It was just after eight o’clock pm. 

“Jiminie, is that you?” He closed the fridge and started toward the front of the house, stopping when Jimin came through. “You... your hair...” 

Jimin looked at Jungkook and frowned. “Of course, it’s me; who else would just open the door and walk right in? Fuck, sometimes you’re so...” He didn’t finish his sentence, then he shrugged his shoulders at the raven boy’s other comment. “Yeh, and? It was time to change it.” 

Jungkook just stared at Jimin, not only because of the mean words that kept coming out of his mouth, but because he had dyed his hair silver. “Um... but the solstice isn’t until Sunday; I thought you didn’t dye it until the actual day it changes...?” The ravenette licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. “Fuck, it’ll be so hot to top you when you’re looking so Daddy...” He couldn’t help being aroused by the sight of the gorgeous boy, who he still thought of as his Little Red. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t change my mind, does it? And who said you’ll ever top me like this? Whatever. Look, I’m tired and sore, and I just want to relax. I’m going to take a shower, then lie in bed and watch a couple of movies.” Jimin turned to start up the stairs after taking his shoes off, and Jungkook walked over to hug him. “Ugh, I’m all hot and sweaty, don’t do that...” 

Jungkook stepped back and blinked, his voice turning dark as he whispered, “What the fuck has gotten into you, Jimin?” 

Jimin looked Jungkook straight in the eye and replied, “If you have a problem with me, I can go sleep at the dorm.” 

Jungkook gulped, then replied, “Um, no, no problem... sorry... Hyung...” 

Jimin nodded his head and turned on his heel, then started up the steps. “I want to be left alone tonight.” 

“Oh, o-okay... um... goodnight...” Jungkook sat on one of the chairs at the counter and looked at the stairs for a long time, tears slipping down his cheeks while he listened to the water in the shower turn on, then off, then the sound of a movie being turned on over the big bed. Eventually, he sighed heavily and went to the couch, too upset to want to watch anything but not tired enough to sleep. Finally, after laying there for hours, waffling between going upstairs and forcing Jimin to tell him what was wrong or going to the big house, his eyes closed, and he slept. 

He woke up Saturday morning with a headache, and as he sat up and looked at his phone, he saw it was almost one o’clock in the afternoon. “Damn, I wonder what time I finally fell asleep. Hm, I can’t remember what time Jimin’s family is supposed to fly in; I’ll go up and ask him.” 

Jungkook stood up and stretched, then head up the stairs, surprised when there was no red-hair... oh wait, silver-haired boy in the bed or anywhere else on the second floor. He called Jimin’s phone, but there was no answer, then tried texting, but still nothing. Then, he called his mom. “Hi Mom,” he said when she answered, “did you see Jimin today?” 

“Yes, he came with us to the airport to pick up his family. Why didn’t you come, too? They were disappointed not to see you.” She replied, sounding just a touch miffed. 

“I, uh... um... Jimin didn’t wake me up... is he over there with you guys now?” Jungkook stuttered, then sighed softly. 

“Oh...” his mother murmured. “No, he said he needed to do some more practicing, so he asked us to drop him off at the University.” 

“Oh, um... okay... what time are you guys leaving for the performance tonight?” Jungkook was trying to hold it together so his mother wouldn’t worry, but he knew she knew something wasn’t right. However, she usually didn’t get involved in relationship squabbles, as that tended to backfire, so she didn’t ask him what was happening. 

“We plan to leave at five-thirty; that should give us plenty of time to find our seats and get settled before the performance starts at seven since it takes almost an hour to get there.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you guys there; I’m going to take the Spyder in case Jimin wants to drive it later. Thanks, Mom, love you.” Jungkook smiled as his mother replied in kind, then hung up the phone. 

Jungkook tried calling and texting Jimin again to ask him if he’d need a ride from campus to the Daehangno Arts Theater, where the performance would be held, but he received no answer. So, he texted Taemin. 

Park Jungkook🐇🤗: Um, hey... Taemin Hyung? 🖐

Jongin’s Cutie Pie👨❤️👨🍒🥧: Oh, hi, Jungkookie! 🖐

How are you? 😀

Park Jungkook🐇🤗: Oh, I’m okay... how are you doing? 😊 Are you nervous about tonight? 😟 

Jongin’s Cutie Pie👨❤️👨🍒🥧: I’m good. Yeah, a little nervous but not too bad,

I’ve been accepted in the troupe I wanted to join,

so I’m happy about that.🎆🧨✨ 

Is there something you needed? 🤔 

Park Jungkook🐇🤗: Oh, that’s great, congratulations! 🤗🤗

Um, and oh, yeh... is Jimin Hyung there? 👼😟

Jongin’s Cutie👨❤️👨🍒🥧 Pie: Um... yeh...? 😕 

Park Jungkook🐇🤗: Oh, good, um... 

could you ask him if he needs me to pick him up and give him a ride to the arts center? 🤔🚙

Jongin’s Cutie Pie👨❤️👨🍒🥧: Oh, he asked Jongin and me if we’d take him. 🤨

I can ask him if he wants you to come to get him instead? 🤔 

Park Jungkook🐇🤗: Oh, um, no, that’s okay... well, then I guess I’ll see you later. 😕😣 Fighting! 🥰🖐

Jongin’s Cutie Pie👨❤️👨🍒🥧: Okay, see you later, Jungkookie. 🤗🥰


	3. My Roommate, Jeon Jungkook

Taemin looked over at Jimin and frowned at him. “That was Jungkook.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Oh great, now he’s keeping tabs on me with my friends.” 

Taemin’s eyebrows rose. “He was asking if you needed a ride tonight...” 

Jimin shook his head and huffed a breath. “Yeh, so he can keep track of me...” 

Taemin narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired boy. “No, because he cares about you, you dick... what the hell??” 

Jimin’s eyebrows rose, and it looked for a minute like he was going to throw hands at the older boy, but he thought better of it and shrugged again. “Nothing, it’s nothing, Taemin Hyung. I’m just nervous. Jungkook knows how I get; he’s fine.” 

Taemin looked highly skeptical, but he didn’t say anything else. Then, the break was over, and all of the dancers began practicing their routines again. Eventually, it was time to shower, then head over to the arts center to get ready. 

Jungkook finished getting ready and left shortly before his parents, hoping to see Jimin before the show. He pulled into a parking space and walked toward the front doors with his ticket in his hand when he heard his name being called. Immediately recognizing the voice, he turned and smiled warmly at Mrs. Chen as she approached with Director Chen. Minseok, Hyun, and their two boys, and Yukhei, Baekhyun, and Eunwoo, were with them. 

“Good evening, Jungkook ssi, my goodness, you look handsome!” She turned to Hyun and said, “Doesn’t he look handsome?” Jungkook blushed as Hyun agreed and leaned down so the older lady could kiss his cheek, while Director Chen and the others chuckled. 

“Thank you, Minjee Ajumma; my mom always said I clean up nice. Hello Duho Ahjae, Hyungs, Noona. You are all looking very nice, as well. And you guys look very grown-up!” He said the last to the two little boys. Chinhae laughed and held out his hands, and Jungkook automatically reached and took him from Hyun’s arms, then laughed as Sangook tugged at his pants leg, saying, “Pick me up!!” 

Jungkook crouched down, lifted the other boy, and then stood there with one of them on each of his hips. “Well, I guess you’re mine now, bwahahaha!!” The ravenette nuzzled Chinhae, then Sangook, and started walking toward the theater, with the group around him. 

“Here, let me take Sangook,” Yukhei said, so Jungkook stopped walking and the little boy was transferred into his uncle’s arms, which seemed to be okay with him since he didn’t fuss. 

Mrs. Chen tucked her hand into the crook of Jungkook’s arm as they walked. “I expect you were hoping to see your Jiminie before the show, ne?” 

Jungkook nodded his head as the small group started for the front door again. “I am, yes...” 

“Ah, unfortunately, Jungkook, guests aren’t allowed backstage before the performance tonight, as it’s much more formal, and they don’t want any of the performers to be too nervous.” 

Jongin jogged up to them as they began ascending the stairs. “Hi, everyone! I’ve heard we can’t go backstage until the performance is completely over?” Director Chen replied yes, and Jongin nodded. “Well, at least our boyfriends have their friends, ne?” The other boy said to Jungkook, who nodded and smiled a bit wanly. 

It took a while, but eventually, everyone arrived, and Jungkook happily greeted Jimin’s parents and brother, then they all settled in their seats. They were close enough to the stage that they could see the dancers very well, but it was doubtful the performers would see the audience, as they didn’t have much time between each dance to look around, and the theater was darkened. Consequently, although Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of Jimin during the whole show, there weren’t any moments when he and the silver-haired boy could acknowledge each other as they had at the competition. 

“Oh, look at Jimin’s hair! I hardly recognized him!” Mrs. Chen whispered into Jungkook’s ear, as he was sitting between her and Jongin per usual. “Oh, he looks more like an ethereal angel with that color, doesn’t he?!” She patted Jungkook’s arm, then looked at the ravenette, who was watching Jimin with a sad smile curving his lips. “Jungkook ssi? Are you all right?” 

Jungkook turned his head and looked at her, then smiled, “I’m fine, Minjee Ajumma. And yes, that color is amazing on him.” 

At the end of the next to last dance, the dancers disappeared through the curtains; then, the stage went dark. Since Jungkook hadn’t seen any of the practices for this show, he wasn’t sure what was coming, so he was watching avidly when a few lights came up on the sides of the stage, and two of the dancers ran out from the back while holding a massive, thin, white sheet. They were far enough apart that the material wafted like a cloud between then, and when they reached the front, they turned around and ran back to where they’d come from. As the sheet wafted after them, it revealed a single dancer, illuminated by a white spotlight. It was Jimin, in loose white pants, a loose white shirt, and holding an opaque white veil. As the music began, Jimin walked forward out of the spotlight, and after another step, a hazy white light began to shine from above, making him appear to glow.

Jungkook watched as his beloved flew and floated, defying gravity with his leaps, his body bending and swaying as he danced. The song didn’t last nearly long enough, as far as the ravenette was concerned, and when the dance was over, he wasn’t the only one who stood up and applauded. But he wasn’t the one who Jimin waved to when the lights went up, and the dancers took their bows. Jungkook looked toward where Jimin’s gaze was pointing, but he couldn’t see anybody specific among the crowd, and when he looked back toward the dancers, they had all gone backstage. 

“If you don’t mind, I need to use the men’s room,” Jungkook murmured to Mrs. Chen and his mother, as the two ladies came to walk with him to go greet their friends who had performed. 

“Of course, dear, we shall wait for you here.” Mrs. Chen said and slipped her arm through Jungkook’s mother’s, the two of them smiling warmly at the boy. 

“That’s not... um... okay, I’ll be out in a moment...” Jungkook turned and walked up the aisle to the lobby, then found the restroom and went into a stall. He closed the door, put the toilet lid down, and sat on it while taking big, deep breaths, fighting the tears that were at the edge of his vision and ready to fall. “No, Jungkook, don’t make assumptions; you know how Jimin gets when he’s nervous and worried, and he hasn’t heard from the troupe he wanted most to be chosen by... it’s not all that unusual that he’s been cold and distant... and it’s only been a couple of days, he’ll be fine tomorrow... okay... okay, go back out or your Mom will send Seojun in to get you...” 

Jungkook left the stall, splashed some water on his face, checked himself in the mirror, and then rejoined the two ladies and escorted them backstage. 

It was much more chaotic than the other times they'd been backstage, as more people were milling about, but eventually, they made their way through the crowd and found their enormous group of friends, all gathered around Jimin, Taemin, Hobi, and Jongdae. Jimin was standing next to a very handsome, dark-haired young man, and they had an arm around each other's waist. Jungkook saw Jimin’s mom hug the other young man and heard her say, “We’ve missed you, how have you been?!” 

But before the young man could answer, Jimin saw Jungkook. The younger expected the elder to release his hug of the other man and come to him as he had at the previous performances, but he didn’t. Instead, Jimin looked directly at Jungkook and said, “Jackson Wang, this is my roommate, Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, please meet one of my oldest and dearest friends, Jackson Wang.” 

The entire group became entirely silent as they all realized the description Jimin had used for Jungkook, but before anyone else could react, Jackson spoke. 

“Ah, THE Jeon Jungkook? I’ve heard a lot about you.” He chuckled, and Jimin laughed, while Jungkook stood utterly still for a long moment. 

Somehow, the ravenette managed to keep his emotions off his gorgeous face, and he bowed low to both Jackson and Jimin, then replied, “It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Mr. Wang; I have heard many good things about you, as well. Jimin Hyung, your performance was amazing, as always.” Jungkook stood back up, then kept his eyes lowered respectfully as he asked, “Do you still need a ride to the party, Jimin Hyung?” There was an afterparty for the performers at one of the hotel's banquet rooms at Dongdaemun Square, and Jimin and Jungkook had planned to attend together. As it was a somewhat exclusive party, the rest of the friends and parents weren't going. 

However, Jimin replied, “No, I'll be riding with Jackson.” Then, the silver-haired boy turned away from Jungkook and started talking to his mother and the other young man. 

Jungkook nodded his head, turned on his heel, and walked away, his posture stiff, his hands fisted at his sides, and he ignored everyone who called to him. Once he’d walked far enough that no-one could see him, he let his tears fall and went to the car, then got in and drove off. The hotel was ten minutes away, so when the ravenette arrived, no-one else had shown up. He sat down on one of the lobby chairs and started playing with his phone, unsure whether he should stay or go home. But he kept trying to convince himself that Jimin was stressed, and now that the performance was over, he’d go back to being his usual loving self. 

A short time later, he noticed the staff opening the doors to the banquet hall where the party would be held, and he realized he needed a little bit of liquid courage before he could face Jimin again. Hence, the ravenette took the elevator to The Griffin, where he sat at the bar and ordered a drink. After a few more drinks, he expected there would at least be some people at the party, so he headed back down. He was surprised to see that the room was full, and when he looked at his watch, he realized he'd been at the bar for almost an hour and a half. He was surprised Jimin hadn't tried to text or call and ask where he was, and that he didn't feel tipsier, but he shrugged both thoughts off, then saw there was a small queue waiting to enter. He walked up and stood at the back of the line, craning his head to see if he could spot Jimin and the other man in the room, or any of his other friends, but there were too many people milling about for him to notice anyone he recognized. 

Finally, he was at the front of the line, and he announced who he was and who he was attending the party with, but he was denied entry as he didn’t have a ticket. He blinked and blushed, embarrassed to have been so stupid, and given Jimin both of the tickets, but he nodded his head and stepped out of line, then looked around to see if he could find any of the dancers he knew to rescue him. He was ready to give up, as the ushers wouldn’t let him past the door to look in the room for one of his friends, but suddenly, he heard Mrs. Chen’s voice calling to him. 

“Oh, Jungkook ssi, there you are!” She said as she appeared from inside the room and took his arm. “He’s with Director Chen and me,” she told the usher, who nodded and allowed them to walk back in, then she took him to where Jimin, Director Chen, and Jackson stood. “Look who I found!” Mrs. Chen said happily. 

Jungkook bowed to Jackson, who smiled, murmured something in Jimin’s ear, then said to the group, “I have an errand to run; I shall return shortly.” He grabbed Jimin’s hand and squeezed it before he disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Jimin Loves Jackson...

Jungkook offered Jimin a smile, and although the silver-haired boy smiled back, the ravenette noted no sparkle in his gaze. Jungkook moved to stand beside Jimin while they made small talk with Director and Mrs. Chen, and at one point, Jungkook tried to put his arm around Jimin’s waist, but the elder boy moved away slightly. A few minutes later, Jungkook moved closer and set his arm over Jimin’s shoulders, but the elder shrugged it off. Then the ravenette tried to hold the other boy’s hand, but Jimin jerked his hand away, then turned to look at the younger. 

“Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin hissed, as Director and Mrs. Chen moved away to speak to another group standing nearby, “stop being so fucking clingy, it’s annoying! Can you just fucking leave me alone??!!” 

Jungkook blinked and gulped, forcing himself not to cry as he felt his eyes get teary. “Uh... sorry... I’ll... I’ll go get a drink...” 

Jimin was looking around the room, and he said, loudly enough that Mrs. Chen heard him when she started to come back to talk to them, “Good... and it’d be fine if you don’t come back.” 

Jungkook blinked again and nodded his head, even though Jimin wasn’t looking at him, then turned and walked to one of the bars that had been set up around the room. He ordered another drink, then turned back to look toward Jimin and the Chen’s, his mouth dropping open as he saw Jimin and Jackson hugging tightly, while Jimin positively beamed. 

Mrs. Chen happened to turn her head at that moment and smiled warmly at the ravenette, then gestured for him to join them, but Jungkook shook his head and smiled sadly, downed his drink, then started to walk away. As he moved through the crowd, he happened upon Taemin, Jongin, Hobi, Momo, Jongdae, and Lisa, and he stopped beside Jongin. 

“Hyung, could I... could I ask you a big favor?” Jungkook gasped, causing Jongin to look at the ravenette more closely. 

“Of course, Jungkook, what do you need. Are you all right?” The small group of friends all turned toward the raven boy to hear what he was saying, looking at him with concern as his eyes flooded with tears. 

“Well... Jimin... he, uh... he’s back with Jackson Hyung... and he... uh... told me to leave, so... I uh... I know now that everything has been fake, and now he’s gotten his revenge, so... um... I’m going to go home, but I don’t... don’t want him to be stranded, in case he wants to come back to the house or go somewhere else... except Jackson Hyung would probably bring him to get his stuff, but... just in case, here’s the keys to the Spyder... um... so, could you wait a couple of hours before you give them to him? Or whenever you guys decide to leave... or if you notice he’s getting ready to go? If he doesn’t need them, would you mind keeping them, and I’ll get the keys from you later... or you can drive it to my house... whatever is easiest for you... you could even just leave them at the front desk here; if you want, I can come to get it tomorrow... uh... so... okay, I’m... I’m going to go now... bye...” 

The other dancers and their girlfriends had looked toward where Jimin and Jackson were still hugging and laughing while Director Chen chatted with them, his own face filled with happiness, but Mrs. Chen was looking toward the group of friends and watching Jungkook. As the ravenette turned to leave, Jongin reached out and held his wrist gently. “Jungkook... how will you get home? Do you need a ride?” 

Jungkook looked down at Jongin’s hand, then lifted his face, a heartbroken expression painted on his magnificent features, while tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. “I'm going to take a taxi or call an Uber... If you don’t want to give them to him, it’s okay... I imagine Jackson Hyung will make sure he’s taken care of in whatever way he needs... I’m... I’m going to go now... goodnight...” 

Jongin pursed his lips and searched Jungkook’s eyes, then smiled sadly. “All right, Jungkook... but I’m sure there’s an explanation for all of this...” 

Jungkook chuckled sadly as he looked toward Jimin again, a soft sob passing his lips when the silver-haired boy looked his way and didn’t react. “Yeh, there is... he’s back with the love of his life, and I never meant anything to him.” The ravenette looked back at his friend, offered a broken smile, then started to walk away, and Jongin let him go. 

Taemin had been listening to the conversation between Jungkook and Jongin, and he murmured, “I don’t think we should wait... I want to go over there right now and kick Jimin's ass...” 

Jongin slipped his arm around Taemin’s waist and nuzzled his ear. “It’s the least we can do, love... although I don’t want to wait a couple of hours. Let’s at least give him time to get home... I imagine if Jimin does go home, the rest of the night will be difficult for both of them... Jungkook should at least have a little bit of peace, first... although I’m not sure how much he’ll have until they talk...” 

“Okay, but... I’m not waiting longer than an hour... that gives him time to get home; then it’d be another hour before Jimin got there... if that’s where he decides to go...” Taemin replied, an angry expression crossing his gorgeous face as he caught Jimin’s eye. Taemin slid his arm around Jongin’s waist, then the two of them and the other dancers started talking, deciding how they wanted to handle what was rapidly becoming a desperate situation. 

While they were talking, Jongin gained their attention and nodded his head in the direction of Jimin, Jackson, and the Chens. “I wonder who that is?” He said as a stunning young woman walked over to the four people and slid her arm around Jackson’s waist. 

“I don’t know, but she looks pretty cozy with him... I suppose we’ll find out when we go over there...” Hobi frowned and slid his arm around Momo, then hugged her. “I feel so bad for Jungkook... I have no idea what the hell is going on in Jimin’s head...” 

“Yeh,” Jongdae said, “after having gotten to know Jungkook as well as I have, I hate to see him hurt...” The rest of the friends nodded their heads, then continued chatting about anything they could think of to make the time pass quicker and allow Jungkook the time he needed to get home. 

Precisely an hour later, which had been kept track of by Hobi and his phone, the group of friends walked over to Jimin, Jackson, the anonymous girl, and the Chens. They noticed Jimin looking around periodically, and when they came close enough, Taemin spoke. 

“Hey, Jimin...” 

“Oh, hi, Taemin Hyung! You all met Jackson Hyung; this is his fiance’, Yoon Bomi.” Everyone greeted her as Jimin introduced the friends, then the silver-haired boy turned to Hobi and said excitedly, “I was accepted with Jackson Hyung’s troupe, the one I was hoping to get in! He just told me!!” 

Hobi started to congratulate him, but Taemin broke in. “That’s great, Jimin... where’s Jungkook?” 

Jimin blinked, looked around, and when he didn’t see the ravenette, he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know... maybe he went to the bathroom?” 

“Think about it for a minute, Jimin... where do you think he went?” Taemin asked. 

“Well, how the hell should I know? He’s a big boy; he can go wherever he wants!” Jimin retorted. 

There was silence from the entire group for a fraction of a second, then a loud smacking sound as Taemin slapped Jimin across the face, hard enough that it turned his head and staggered him a bit. 

The sound had quieted everyone near them, and suddenly, the little group was the focus of a whole lot of people. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!” Jimin yelled, but as he started to raise his hand to retaliate, Jongin grabbed his wrist. 

“I don’t think you really want to do that, Jimin.” Jongin gazed at Jackson, his face dark with anger, and the other man nodded his head. Mrs. Chen was shocked but remained quiet. 

“I’ll tell you where Jungkook is, you prick! He went home! By himself! And do you know why he did that?? BECAUSE YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!” Jongin let go of Jimin and quickly wrapped his arms around Taemin to keep him from assaulting the silver-haired boy again. “You know what he told us, Park Jimin?” The sudden change of not using Jeon for Jimin’s last name was not lost on the other friends, and Taemin continued. “He told us that you and Jackson had gotten back together, and he believes that the whole time you’ve been with Jungkook has been your revenge for what he did to you. That he never meant anything to you.” 

“And while he was saying that, we all watched you and Jackson hug like you were happier than you’d ever been. And even after he said that and we saw that, he handed Jongin the keys to the Spyder so that we could give them to you, so you would have a way to get home, or wherever else you planned to go, so you wouldn’t be stranded. He left with his heart in pieces, but he still cares enough about you to want you to be safe, even after you introduced him to your ex-boyfriend as your ‘roommate.’ In front of every single person he’s met since the two of you started dating, except for San and Jongin. Do you even realize how that must have felt for him? Do you even fucking care? Because it sure seems like you don’t, and if that’s the case, then I don’t want to be your friend anymore. I refuse to be involved with someone as shallow as that. And personally, if it were me, I’d fucking make you walk home. Here.” Taemin threw the keys at Jimin’s chest, then turned around and stalked off. 

“Wait! But, you guys!” Jimin caught the keys, then tried to get his friends to listen to him, but they all gave him disgusted looks and walked away. 

Mrs. Chen looked between Jimin and Jackson, then tucked her hand into Director Chen’s arm. “I’m ready to go home, Duho; I’m suddenly not in the mood to celebrate.” 

Director Chen nodded to her, both of them frowned at Jimin, then the couple left. 

“Fuck... fuck... oh my god, what have I done...” Jimin whispered, then looked at Jackson and Bomi. “I... I need to go... thank you again, Jackson Hyung, but... I really wish you’d told me I’d been accepted when you first found out. I... I may have lost the love of my life because of my selfishness... oh my god, I hope he’ll forgive me...” The silver-haired boy started to walk away, but Jackson reached out and stopped him. 

“Jimin, you are in no fit condition to drive, especially a car like that; let Bomi take you, and I’ll bring the Spyder.” Bomi nodded, and Jackson handed her their car keys. Jimin was on the verge of refusing but then realized he was about a breath and a half away from breaking down. 

“O-okay... thank you, Jackson Hyung, thank you, Bomi Noona... oh god, poor Kookie... my poor baby... what have I done...” 

The three of them exited the hotel and managed to convince the valet that the Spyder was theirs since they had the key fob that disarmed the alarm.


	5. Goodbye, Jeon Jimin

An hour and a half later, Jimin walked in the front door after Jackson parked the Spyder in the garage, and he and Bomi left. Jimin had tried to call and text Jungkook the whole time he and Bomi had been driving, but there had been no reply. He shut the door and noticed a faint light coming from the kitchen, and as he walked past the stairs, he saw the Christmas lights twinkling while a small pile of gifts waited on the kitchen counter where they ate their meals. Beside the gifts was a laptop with a small white card taped to it that said, “Please watch this.” He opened the card and written inside was: “Dearest Jimin Hyung, if you have the time, please watch this video. If not, it’s okay. Take the gifts, though; they’re for you and your family. I’ll miss you. Goodbye. Jeon Jungkook.” 

Jimin started to cry, then sat on one of the tall chairs, opened the laptop, and saw Jungkook on the screen, who had obviously showered before he’d made the video, as his hair was damp and sticking up in spikes all over his head. “Aish, you pabo, why didn’t you dry your hair? You’ll catch a cold...” The silver-haired boy whispered and sniffled, then clicked the play button. 

“Hi Jiminie... oh, sorry, I mean, Jimin Hyung. You looked so beautiful tonight; you didn’t look real; Minjee Ajumma said you looked even more like an ethereal angel with that hair color. I really like it; I wish I would be able to see you with it for longer than a few minutes, but I can't. I... I wanted to hug you and tell you how proud I was, but... it wouldn’t have been proper for me to do that, now that you’re not mine any longer.” As Jungkook talked, he started to cry, but he managed to keep his emotions checked enough to continue speaking. “I... I don’t know where to start, so... I guess I’ll just say whatever comes to mind first... um... oh, yeh, remember we saw the first snow together last weekend, at midnight when the moon was almost completely dark? Did you know there’s a legend that says the moon calls soulmates together at midnight? I know you and Tae Hyung call each other soulmates. Still, you both have said it’s because you’re so close as friends, so... when you and I saw the first snow, and it was midnight, I was sure that we were destined to be together... but, since then, so many things have proven me wrong... like, you told me you always dye your hair on solstice day. But you dyed it Thursday, and solstice is Monday, and you must have done it because you knew Jackson Hyung would be at the performance tonight, and you wanted a fresh start with him, rather than wearing that stoplight colored hair that I fell in love with. My Little Red.” 

Jungkook lowered his head and sobbed for a few moments, and Jimin cried harder, then the ravenette forced himself to calm down, lifted his head, looked into the camera again, and continued speaking. “And you introduced me as your roommate, and he knew who I was, so he must know everything about me, and hate me for what I did to you when we were young, and you didn’t want him to know we’re together because then you couldn’t get back together with him, or maybe we weren’t really ever together, and you’ve been acting all along. And you swore you would never push me away, but you did on Friday night, and you didn’t come home on Thursday, and I know you didn’t stay at the dorm, and tonight... tonight you told me to leave you alone.” Jungkook put his hand over his mouth and hung his head again, breaking down again, while Jimin continued to cry with him. Then the ravenette wiped his eyes and lifted his head, his magnificent features painted with anguish, while his lips curled into a desolate smile. "I'm sorry I keep crying, I can't help it... I hope you will watch the whole video, even so..."

“Oh, and I saw you hugging him tonight. You looked ecstatic. The two of you together looked so perfect. I know you have never looked that happy when you’ve hugged me. I heard your mom say she missed him, so your family likes him, and he's incredibly handsome. All of the things you’ve told me about him make me know he’s just right for you; he’s so much better than I could ever be, I can't come close to competing, especially since you never stopped loving him. Did you wait all this time and plan all this so I would be completely destroyed when you left me? You know, I was so afraid that you would leave me when I punished you, if I let you see the cruel me, but you kept saying you deserved it, and you just wanted me to forgive you... and since you didn’t break up with me then, I believed you... but all of that must have reminded you so much of your ex-bastard, and you must have been so scared I would become like him... I wouldn’t, I swear it, but... I gave you so many reasons to be terrified of me... so many times when I asked if you were sure and you agreed, and you must have done it only because you thought it was what I wanted, and now, Jackson Hyung is here, and you don’t have to accept what you don’t want anymore... I can definitely tell you that your plan was successful, and I will never recover, and I know I deserve this, for every terrible thing I’ve ever done to you.” 

Jungkook kept glancing at his phone while he was talking, and he showed the phone to the camera. The picture was one that they took their first weekend together, of Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung together. “Remember how silly I acted when I met Tae Hyung for the first time? You both must have thought I was so ridiculous.” He lowered the phone and shook his head slightly, a rueful expression now on his gorgeous face. “I honestly thought your friends cared for me. Do you remember me asking why you didn’t tell me about Jackson Hyung dancing with the troupe you wanted to be in, but you told all of your friends? You said it was because you didn’t want me to be upset... but was it really because you didn’t want me to break up with you before you were ready to crush my heart? Was it all part of the plan, all of your friends claiming to be my friends too so that they could take advantage of the perks, and now none of them are going to talk to me anymore? I’ve decided not to sign up for classes for the spring semester, so none of you have to see me again. Oh, and I understand how you could have let me do all of those things to you, how you could have acted like you loved them so much, because there is such a thing as sex without caring... I also understand you did it to get your revenge... and I will live with the regret of everything I’ve done to you to hurt you for the rest of my life... I am so sorry.” 

The ravenette took a deep breath, then said, “I am staying at the big house tonight because I didn’t want to know that you didn’t come home, as I’m assuming you’ll be spending the night with Jackson Hyung. But I will leave before everyone wakes up tomorrow morning, so no-one will know anything is wrong, and so none of you have to spend time with me while your family is visiting. I’ll wait a few days after they’ve left before I return to give you time to get all of your things packed and moved to Jackson Hyung’s place, or back to the dorm, or wherever you plan on going. My parents won’t mention you and I not being together, and they’ll come up with something plausible about why I’m not here. Don’t worry; they would never think of hurting you and your family.” 

Suddenly, Jungkook’s face was replaced by a picture. It was of the two of them when they were small, at one of their friends’ birthday parties, before Jimin started chasing the younger boy. “I... went through my mom’s old pictures and found all of the ones she’d taken of you and me when we were young... remember how she said she always liked you? She has a LOT of pictures of you and me, and I didn’t even know about most of them. Anyway, I’ve been taking a lot of pictures of you since... well, since that day in the locker room, and... so I made this little video with all of those pictures. I was going to show it to our families on Christmas day, then show it to our friends the weekend of Tae Hyung’s birthday, because Taeyong Hyung and Youngheum Hyung would be here, too... but since none of that is going to happen now, I’ll leave it here so that you can see it, if you want.” 

The pictures began to cycle, and Jungkook continued talking. “You’ve probably noticed the gifts by now... they’re the ones I bought for you and your family. Maybe you don’t want to give them the stuff I got for them, but I hope you will. It’s the least I can do to thank them for letting me love you for a little while and for being so kind to me. Oh, and if your mom did preserve that leaf... you can keep it; it will just break my heart more if I see it. Or you can throw it out. Or whatever you want to do with it. I didn’t wrap the painting because the paint hasn’t fully dried yet, but... I started it when I first saw you in the hall with your bright red hair, back when you were first trying to talk to me, although now that I think about it, you must have had it all figured out that I’d see you and were just baiting the trap.” 

“Anyway, I added to it a little bit every day, until I couldn’t add any more, because then it would be too much. It looks as much like you as I could get it, but there is nothing that could ever compare to your beauty. Still, I tried. If you don’t want it, you can throw it away. Oh, and there’s a box with a set of couple’s rings in it... I ordered them a month ago, right before the dance competition; I had them specially made for us... I wanted you to go shopping with me on Thursday night because I had an appointment at the jeweler to have them engraved while you were with me. But now that I know you don’t feel the same as me, it doesn't matter that we didn't. The receipt is in the box... I don’t know if they’ll let you return them since they were special ordered, but since they haven’t been engraved yet, you could give one to Jackson Hyung maybe... except that might be weird... it’d probably be better just to throw them away, too.” 

“I still want to help your family with their debts. Just because you and I aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean I don’t care about them or you. I’ll ask my mom to ask your parents if it’s okay. I’m also going to ask my mom if you can have your own bank account and if she’ll keep putting money in it for you, so your parents won’t have to pay for your stuff. Just because you don’t love me doesn’t mean I don’t want the best for you and your family. Oh, and please take all of your things by the end of the month. That’s when I’ll be coming back, and I don’t think I could handle seeing anything that reminds me of you without it killing me.” 

The pictures were still showing on the screen, and Jungkook stopped talking. Jimin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to keep watching, and he almost turned it off when suddenly, the pictures were replaced with Jungkook’s face. Now, it was apparent he’d been crying hard again, as his eyes were swollen and his nose and cheeks were red. Diamond teardrops continued to slip down his cheeks as he looked at the camera as though he could see Jimin, as though he was memorizing every feature of the ethereal being’s beautiful face. 

“I love you with all my heart, Jimin-ah. If I could change the past, if I could change what I did, so you would love me, I would. If I had to die, so you could forget all of it and not have to think of it again, so you wouldn’t have had your ex-bastard because of your insecurities that I caused, I would. I will miss you so much. But all I want is for you to be happy, and if Jackson Hyung makes you happy, then that makes me happy too. Goodbye, Jeon Jimin.” Jungkook smiled forlornly and reached out to touch the camera lens, and it looked like he was caressing Jimin’s cheek. “Saranghae, salangbad-a. Annyeonghi gaseyo, jal gayo.” The video ended, and Jimin lowered his head into his hands and sobbed.


	6. What Are Your Intentions?

When he finally recovered enough to think and function, he looked at his phone and saw that it was one-thirty in the morning. He looked at the gifts, then at the laptop that showed Jungkook’s face in the last frame of the video, then sighed softly and texted Jungkook’s mom. 

Jimin: Hello, eomeonim... I know it’s late, but... I know Jungkook is there...

did he tell you why?” 🥺

Kookie’s Mom👩🐰 : Yes. 

Jimin: May I... may I come to talk to you? 🙏

Five minutes passed, and Jimin was losing hope, but finally, she replied. 

Kookie’s Mom👩🐰: Yes. 

Jimin: Thank you, I am coming right now. 🙇

Jimin hurried out the sliding door, ran up the walkway to the big house's front door, and then knocked and waited. And waited. And waited some more. He didn’t knock again because he knew Jungkook’s mother was angry and suspected this was her way of showing him in no uncertain terms just how mad she was. After ten minutes of standing outside in the freezing cold, shivering, he saw her approaching the door through the beveled glass in the side window. The porch light went on, and she opened the door, then stood there and looked at him for a long moment, her beautiful face expressionless. 

“Come in,” she said quietly, then stepped back so he could enter. “We’ll go to the office,” she murmured, not looking at him. Walking past him, she led him to the room on the ground floor that she and Jungkook’s dad used as their office when they wanted to work from home. “Sit down,” she said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the desk, while she walked around and sat in the desk chair. “What do you want to say, Jimin?” 

Jimin winced internally when he heard the frost in her tone, but he took a deep breath and replied, “If you don’t mind telling me... what has Jungkook-ah told you?” 

Mrs. Jeon raised a single eyebrow, and for a moment, it reminded Jimin so strongly of Jungkook, he almost fell apart. But he forced himself to remain calm as she said, “It is not appropriate for you to call him Jungkook-ah, or at least not until this issue has been resolved. As for what he said... he told me everything that happened when you were young, including the injury that he caused you. He explained that he’s been trying to make up for how he’d treated you by giving you all of his heart and treating you the way he should have treated you all along. He said he doesn’t blame you for what has happened, because he knows he deserves it, and he hopes you and your boyfriend will be happy. He made me promise to let you see him so you could speak your piece if you ever came and asked to do so. Without that promise, I would have refused.” She stopped talking, and Jimin blinked. 

“I... I’m...” Jimin stuttered, but Mrs. Jeon interrupted him. 

“Let me explain why. First of all, I know about what happened in November... even though Jungkook never said anything about it. That’s how much he loves you, Jimin, enough that he didn’t ask for comfort from his family because he didn’t want us to be angry at you. I knew something was wrong because I noticed your little tree was gone, and Jungkook asked me not to buy extra groceries that week, and I asked Jungkook's father to call Yun Insook, and Insook explained what you'd done. Jungkook wouldn’t have come to me tonight, except I called to ask him and you to come over here for breakfast tomorrow, so we could all eat together. He said you’d both be here, and a few minutes later, he came here in tears and then told me what happened. He told me what you said to him tonight, Jimin. That was cruel, and my son deserves better than that. I promised him I would let you see him, but first, I want to know what your real intentions are. Because if you’re here to hurt him further, I will break my promise to him, and you will not see him again.” 

Jimin started to cry and looked down at his lap, his tears dripping onto his hands as he played with his fingers. He explained what had been going through his head since the night of the competition, and how it had only gotten worse and worse. He told her everything, and when he looked up at her again, she looked even colder than she had when he’d first arrived. 

“If you ever hurt him again, Jimin, don’t expect me to welcome you into my home afterward, even if he forgives you, because I never will. And you should know, it will take him a long time to get over this... you broke his heart, whether it was on purpose or not, and when Jungkook gives as much of himself to you as he did, the pain is terrible. And on top of breaking his heart, when you tell him what you just told me, it will devastate him. I can’t believe you could be that self-absorbed, especially after how well Jungkook has treated you since he found you again. I’ve only seen him go through this kind of emotional trauma twice, and both times it was because of a heavy loss. I won’t tell you what they were, but he might open up about them to you, someday. In the meantime, he may forgive you, but you have broken his trust, and it will take him a long while to heal, and to trust you, if he can. If you’re willing to give him the time he needs, then I’ll let you see him. Otherwise, I’ll tell him I told you no.” 

Jimin placed his hands over his face and cried, while Mrs. Jeon remained seated and did not offer the silver-haired boy any comfort. He didn’t blame her, but he sorely missed having arms around him. “I... I promise, Mrs. Jeon... I love him with all my soul... I will wait for him until the end of time, if that’s how long it takes for him to trust me again. I will do whatever he needs me to do, to win back his heart. I swear it.” He lifted his head and looked at her again, and she offered him a small smile. 

“Winning his heart won’t be a problem, Jimin; you have always had it. Don’t take him for granted again. And, you may call me eomeonim when we’re around your family, as I don’t wish for them to know anything is wrong. If things don’t go as you expect, and he rejects you, then he will leave before dawn and return after the end of the year. I have a reasonable explanation ready if that happens, so there will be little to no suspicion. Here is the key to the room he is in; it’s the guest room that looks out to the small house.” 

Jimin took the key and looked at it, then at her. “You locked him in?” 

Mrs. Jeon shook her head. “No, he locked the door, but he’s forgotten that I have an extra key to all of the rooms in the house. He won’t answer the door if someone knocks, because he won’t want to let your family know something is wrong accidentally. Good luck, Jimin. I know Jungkook loves you, but... I don't know if that will be enough. The only reason I’m talking to you now is that he begged me to... otherwise, I wouldn’t have answered your text or let you in my house. Now, go to my son. And god help you if you do anything like this again...” 

Jimin gulped and nodded, his voice a mere whisper as he answered, “I promise, I won’t... I’m so sorry...” 

Mrs. Jeon nodded her head, then stood up, walked to the office door, opened it, and ushered Jimin out. She shut the door in his face as he started to open his mouth to say thank you. 

He sighed softly, then wiped his cheeks and walked up the stairs, then down the hall to the door of the room where Jungkook had gone to ground. Inserting the key into the lock, he quietly opened the door and entered, then closed and locked the door behind him, his gaze automatically going to the bed, expecting to see the ravenette burrowed under the covers. However, there was no raven boy-sized lump. The elder boy considered turning on the lamp, but thought better of it, as he didn’t want the light to shine under the door. 

Casting his eyes around the room, he looked toward the floor to ceiling window that faced their house and saw a raven boy-sized lump lying on the floor in front of it, wrapped in the comforter from the bed, his head resting on a pillow, and Jimin thought he also saw the fluffy yellow blanket from their couch, although the light in the room was muted and he wasn’t sure. 

Jungkook was facing the window, crying softly and curled into a ball, with his hand flat against it, as though he’d been reaching for Jimin through the glass. The younger’s voice was barely audible as Jimin came closer, and the ravenette whimpered, then whispered. "Ah, Jimin Hyung, I see you came to get your things. Will you also finally admit the truth that everything has been a lie? Are you here to tell me all of the things you’ve been waiting to say, how much you hate me and how sick it made you to pretend to love me and to let me touch you, and even if your body wanted me, your heart loathed every moment? I’m so sorry I forced myself on you. I’m so sorry I didn’t just accept that you wouldn’t want me when I saw you that day on the Quad.” 

“Oh god, Jungkookie... no, I’m not here to say that, none of it was a lie, I swear it on my life. I could never hate you; I love it when you touch me, I love everything you to do me, and my heart is filled with love for you... I can’t imagine how sad my life would be if you hadn’t called out to me... please, Kookie... let me see you, let me hold you...” Jimin walked over to kneel beside the spot where Jungkook lay, and the ravenette turned his face further into the pillow. 

“Please don’t look at me; you shouldn’t have to see my ugly face.” Jungkook felt Jimin getting nearer, and he pushed himself closer to the window, then gasped, “Please don’t come too close unless you plan to punch and kick me; I don’t want to taint your air with my breath.” The raven boy gulped, then sobbed, “Is Jackson Hyung waiting for you outside the gate, Jimin Hyung? I think he is a wonderful guy, and he’s incredibly handsome, and you’ll be able to dance together for the rest of your lives, and it’s obvious your family loves him, and you do too. Will you promise me that you’ll be happy with him? That’s all I want for you, Hyung, that’s all I’ve wanted for you since I realized how much you mean to me, how much you deserve to be loved and never hurt… please just be happy, Hyung… I love you… from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon; I love you. Eonjena... ” Jungkook finished speaking and started to cry harder, deep, heartrending cries, as he buried himself further in the blankets, muffling the sounds. 

Jimin knelt quietly next to the shuddering ravenette and whispered into his ear, “Nae salanghaneun salam, yongseo haejwo, jeongmal mianhae, nae agi, I love you more. Eonjena. I’m not going anywhere... I am so sorry for what I did... I am so sorry...” The silver-haired boy quickly removed his clothes to his underpants and tee-shirt, then slowly began to pull at the covers, tugging them away from Jungkook’s back as the younger kept trying to keep himself surrounded in them. Finally, Jimin was able to pull enough of the covers away to climb under the comforter and spoon the younger. As he did, he realized that Jungkook was wearing a pair of Jimin’s sweats and his hoodie, and they were too small. “Koo... you’re wearing my clothes?” 

Jungkook was hot and sweaty from the combination of being so distraught, wearing the sweatsuit, and being buried under the heavy cover and blankets. He nodded his head at Jimin’s question, then gasped, “I... I just wanted to be close to you for a little bit longer... I promise I’ll wash them and put them away before you come to pack your clothes.”


	7. I Never Meant To Hurt You

Jimin pressed his face against the hood behind Jungkook’s neck and cried, then gasped, “Can I... can I tell you... tell you what happened?” 

Jungkook wasn’t trying to push Jimin away, so the silver-haired boy hugged him more tightly, and when the ravenette nodded, the elder began to speak. 

“I... I’m so sorry I was so cold to you this week... I was worried about the performance, but I was also stressed about not hearing from that troupe. I’d seen Jackson at the competition, and I thought maybe he would come to talk to me afterward and tell me when to expect any word about it, but he didn’t. And then when he called me the next morning, he didn’t get a chance to say anything because you came downstairs, and... and I was so worried that you’d think something was going on, I totally made a pabo of myself and acted suspiciously. Great job, Jimin, you gaegumeong...” 

Jimin slowly moved his hand until he could tuck it underneath the hoodie Jungkook was wearing, touch his warm belly, and then slowly caressed the raven boy’s soft skin. He could feel the younger relaxing a bit, his tears slowing, and the silver-haired elder continued speaking. 

“I started to become more and more upset about not hearing anything from that troupe, even though I’d been offered positions in other ones. It wasn’t because Jackson dances with them, it was because I’d always wanted to be part of their group... remember I told you that my Mom brought me up to Seoul a couple of times to watch them, and we were blown away?” Jungkook nodded his head, and Jimin hugged him more tightly. “Well, when I still hadn’t heard anything before this week, and then we were doing so much practicing, I didn’t take care of myself as well as I should have, and that contributed to my emotional turmoil. And as much as I love you, Kookie, I was trying to handle it by myself, because my insecurities got the best of me and convinced me that you would think I was being silly and weak. I know I should have asked you for support and comfort, and I know you would have gladly done what you could, but... I convinced myself not to ask.” 

Jimin took a deep breath, then continued. “I never told Jackson about what happened between you and me when we were young. He made that comment about you being THE Jeon Jungkook because when he and I were dating in school, I told him that you would always be my first love, and... and I would always have a place for you in my heart, even if you and I were never together. So... when I introduced you as my roommate, that’s kind of why he said it... and you left so quickly after I said that, I couldn’t fix it. And then at the party... I was just... fuck, I was so horrible to you, and I am so sorry... when you saw me and Jackson hugging, it was because he’d just told me that I’d been asked to join the troupe. The ‘errand’ he had to run right when you walked up was him going to call the talent director to say he was going to tell me, and to let his fiance’, Bomi, know where we were, since she had just arrived and was on her way to the banquet room. She’s also a principal dancer of the troupe, but she hadn’t been able to attend the performance with him.” 

Jimin pressed his forehead against the back of Jungkook’s neck and sniffled. “I didn’t realize what I’d said to you, because I was so tired from working so hard all week and not eating or sleeping right... I spent Thursday night in the dance classroom practicing by myself, and I finally fell asleep on the floor around three a.m. By the time the party came around, I felt like I was wrapped in some kind of haze, and I could barely function. I found out that you’d seen me hugging Jackson when Taemin Hyung came over with Jongin Hyung and the others and told me, and then, I found out you’d left because I’d told you to. I... I honestly don’t remember saying the things I said to you. Taemin Hyung, he... he slapped me, and that got my full attention, and then he told me what I’d done... and that you’d left... and given the keys to the Spyder to Jongin Hyung to give to me...” 

Jimin started to cry harder and hugged Jungkook tighter, then spoke, his voice tight with distress as he gasped, “I... I shouldn’t have dyed my hair yet... the silver hair and grey contacts always make me feel aloof, it’s so weird, but I didn’t think it would have that effect on me when I was with you, because you’re normally so dominant, but... but then everything just crashed together and I... and this... this is the hardest thing to tell you, Jungkook-ah, and... well... I just hope you’ll be able to forgive me... someday. I... I introduced you as my roommate because I was afraid I wouldn’t be accepted to the troupe if Jackson Hyung knew you were my boyfriend...” 

Jimin stopped speaking and held his breath, waiting for whatever reaction Jungkook had to those words, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. 

Finally, Jungkook spoke. “So... being able to dance with that troupe is more important than me...” The raven boy’s voice was barely a croak, and he shuddered as the truth crushed him. 

Jimin clung to Jungkook as the younger boy started to try to push the elder away. “No! No, Jungkook-ah, nothing is more important than you are! I’m an idiot! Please, Kookie... please don’t push me away... please let me make it up to you... I’m so, so sorry... jeongmal mianhae... take me to our house... punish me, I deserve it for being so selfish and self-centered. For almost ruining what we have... please...” 

Jungkook shook his head but stopped trying to escape Jimin’s embrace, his tone low and shaken. “No... no more punishments... I won’t touch you that way again. I... I need you to go, Jimin... no... I need to go. You can stay here so that you will be here for your family tomorrow morning... I need to... I need to go...” The ravenette started to try to get up, but Jimin held onto him tighter. 

“No, Jungkook-ah... please... please stay here with me, if you won’t take me home. I... I need you here so that I can rest... please... so I can hold you... please, Jungkookie... jebal juseyo...” 

Jungkook stopped moving and sighed heavily, then whispered, “All right, I’ll stay.” 

Jimin hugged Jungkook hard, then stood up and began pulling the comforter and blanket away from the raven boy’s body. “Will you let me make love to you, Kook-ah? I... I need to feel that closeness...” 

Jungkook pushed the covers away and stood up, then removed the hoodie and pants he was wearing, revealing his own tee-shirt and panties. He looked at Jimin, the light from the half-moon partially illuminating his magnificent features and highlighting the devastation left by the silver-haired elder’s revelation. Shaking his head, the ravenette whispered, “No. I... I can’t...” 

Jimin sighed softly and nodded, lowered his head and began to cry again. “Okay... I... I understand...” The elder walked to the bed, placed the comforter and blanket on it, and then looked toward Jungkook. “Can we at least cuddle?” 

Jungkook stood quietly for a long moment, just gazing at Jimin, then slowly nodded his head and approached the bed. He crawled under the covers, then let the elder boy come to him and cling, the two of them wrapping their arms and legs around each other. 

“I love you, Jungkook-ah... eonjena...” Jimin murmured. 

“Goodnight, Jimin... saranghae...” Jungkook replied, whispering the last word almost silently. 

Neither one of them slept well that night, and the next morning when they were at breakfast with their families, Jungkook was especially subdued, causing everyone to be concerned. Jimin had moved his chair as close to the ravenette’s as possible, and kept leaning over to murmur softly in the younger’s ear. Still, Jungkook would only nod and never lifted his gaze to the silver-haired boy or looked at anyone else at the table. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Jungkook ssi?” Jimin’s mom asked as she looked between the ravenette and her son. 

Jungkook lifted his head and smiled wanly at her, then looked at his plate and realized he hadn’t eaten any of the food he’d been served. “I... may I please be excused? I’m not feeling very well; I think I must have eaten something bad at the party last night. I just want to go home and go back to bed. 

“Of course you may, honey,” Jungkook’s mom replied, then lightly patted his hand as she was sitting beside him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, then stood up from the table. Looking at Jimin’s family, Jungkook offered them a small smile and said quietly, “I am happy to see you; I am sorry I’m not able to be with you today.” 

“It’s perfectly fine, Jungkook ssi,” Jimin’s mom said, “you just go home and rest. We’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully.” 

Jungkook nodded and walked away; Jimin got out of his chair and followed the ravenette to the door. “Do you want me to come with you, Kookie?” 

Jungkook kept his back to Jimin and shook his head, his voice shivering as he gasped, “No, you should stay here and spend time with your family; they are here for you.” The younger boy opened the door and walked down the sidewalk toward the small house. 

Jimin watched Jungkook walk away, tears slipping down his cheeks, then wiped his face, closed the door, and went back into the dining room. His gaze met that of Jungkook’s mother, and he cleared his throat, then said, “Would it be all right if I go take care of Jungkook? I don’t want him to be alone if he’s not feeling well.” 

“Of course, it is,” Jimin’s mom replied, having no clue about what was really going on. 

“I’ll pack some of the breakfast so you’ll have something to eat later on,” Hae-Ran said, and Jimin nodded, then waited while she put together a basket for him to take to the house. Once it was ready, he went to the house and placed all of the food in the refrigerator, then went upstairs and found Jungkook huddled under the covers of the big bed, crying softly. 

“Jungkookie,” Jimin whispered, noting that his hoodie and sweatpants were in the dirty clothes hamper. 

“I... I don’t know how long it will take me to get over all of this, Jimin... it hurt so bad, more than anything I’ve ever felt... I keep hearing how you introduced me to him... and seeing you hug him at the party, you... you looked ecstatic... I don’t think you’ve ever looked that happy when you’ve hugged me... and... and then to find out that you lied about our relationship because you were worried you wouldn’t be in that troupe... my heart... it aches so much...” 

Jimin climbed onto the mattress, then slid under the covers and moved toward the younger boy. “Can I... would you mind if I... cuddle you?” 

Jungkook’s breath hitched in his chest, but he shook his head. “I... I don't mind...” 

Jimin immediately spooned the ravenette, then pressed his forehead against the back of Jungkook’s neck. “Koo... I’ve never been happier than when you hug me... and I feel that way, every time. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. I never meant to hurt you. I’m so sorry.” The silver-haired boy started crying softly. 

Jungkook continued to cry for a long while, then he finally turned over, and they wrapped themselves around each other, both of them crying until they exhausted themselves and fell asleep.


	8. Stop Calling Me Hyung

Jimin came awake, yawned, and stretched, then realized he was alone in the big bed. He sat up and looked around the room, but Jungkook was nowhere to be seen, so he got out of bed and trod slowly down the stairs. As he came around the edge of the fireplace wall, he looked toward the couch and saw the ravenette, who had apparently woken up and come down to sleep by himself. 

“Jungkook-ah...” Jimin whispered, his heart bleeding as he walked to the sofa and stood beside it while gazing down at his beloved. “I’m so sorry, Jungkook-ah... I hope you will be able to forgive me.” He climbed onto the chaise end with the younger boy, crawling under the blanket that Jungkook had brought out of the closet and covered himself with. Snuggling close and spooning the raven boy, the silver-haired angel started to cry again. 

“Jimin Hyung...” Jungkook said quietly, a few minutes later. “You should go to the big house and spend time with your family. They came all the way up here for you.” His voice was emotionless, and Jimin gulped. 

“D-don’t you want to s-spend time with them t-too, Kookie?” Jungkook was wearing a tee-shirt and boxer briefs, as was Jimin, and the elder boy was trying his best to entice the younger into gentle lovemaking. Still, as hard as the ravenette’s cock was in the front of his underpants, he was giving no ground, and the silver-haired beauty finally gave up. 

“I... I don’t think I could act like nothing’s wrong right now, Jimin Hyung. Maybe in a few days, it will be easier, but... just tell them that I have the flu or something, so that will give me a few days to at least feel less brittle... I don’t want to keep breaking down into tears every time someone asks you about the troupe and Jackson Hyung.” Jungkook was facing the couch and almost entirely motionless, not even holding Jimin’s arms around him, or reaching back to rub the silver-haired boy’s hip lightly. 

“O-okay, Jungkookie... I... I’m going to go take a shower and get dressed... do you want to take a shower with me?” Jimin hugged the ravenette tightly from behind as he felt Jungkook shake his head. 

“No... I just want to be left alone for a while, Jimin Hyung. Please let your family know I’m sorry I’m not feeling well, but I’m happy they were able to come up to see you.” 

“Please, Koo... stop calling me Hyung... I’m... I’m not used to it from you, and... it breaks my heart...” Jimin sniffled softly as he felt himself start to cry again. 

“All right, Jimin,” Jungkook replied, his voice cold and distant. “You should probably go take your shower and get dressed now.” 

“O-okay...” Jimin murmured, then slowly climbed out from under the blanket, and trudged up the stairs. He barely had the energy to shower and dress because his heart was so sore, and he was so upset at himself for what he’d done, but eventually, he finished and came back down to find Jungkook in the same place and position. “Koo... I’m... I’m going to go now... are you s-sure you don’t want to c-come with m-me?” 

Jungkook shook his head but didn’t speak, and Jimin sobbed softly, then took a deep breath so he wouldn’t be teary-eyed when he arrived at the big house. 

“All right, Kookie... I love you so much... mian haeyo... I wish I could take back what I did; I’d give anything to be able to do that... I’m so sorry...” He reached down and gently brushed Jungkook’s bangs back away from his forehead, then trailed his fingertips across the ravenette’s cheek. “I... I will do anything you ask of me, whatever it takes, for you to forgive me...” 

Jungkook sighed softly, then whispered, “I forgive you, Jimin... nuhl yongsuh halkke...I just... I just keep thinking about what you said... and how unimportant I am to you...” The ravenette buried his face in his hands and started to cry, deep, heartbroken sobs, and Jimin quickly lay behind him again, then pulled him close. 

“Jungkook-ah... jeongmal mianhae...” Jimin hugged Jungkook as tightly as he could, knowing there was nothing he could do that would erase the memory of those words from the ravenette’s mind. 

“Jimin,” Jungkook sobbed, “jebal jom kkeojyeo... jebal juseyo... I don’t... I don’t want you here with me right now... please just go...” 

Jimin continued to cry, but he nodded his head, released his embrace, then stood up from the couch and started walking toward the sliding door. “Jungkook-ah... do you want me to bring you anything from the house? Do you want me to send your Mom over to see you?” 

Jungkook was now mostly hidden from Jimin’s view as the silver-haired boy approached the door, but he could hear the raven’s voice when he replied, could hear the desolation. “Jimin, naga juseyo... just go... I don’t want anything...” 

Jimin’s breath hitched on a sob again, but he nodded his head, even though he knew Jungkook couldn’t see him. “O-okay, K-Kookie-ah... I’ll... I’ll s-see you l-later... saranghae, salangbad-a...” 

There was no reply from the ravenette, and Jimin wiped his hands over his face to try to stop his tears, then left the house. When he arrived at the big house and greeted everyone, it was obvious there was something wrong, but he claimed it was because he was worried about Jungkook being sick. 

Jungkook’s mom studied Jimin’s face, then said she wanted to take him some leftover soup from their lunch and check to make sure he didn’t need to go to the doctor, which everyone thought was reasonable, since no-one but Jimin and she knew the real reason for the raven boy’s ‘illness.’ 

“I’ll be back in a while; then, we can go sightseeing as we planned.” She said as she smiled and hugged Jimin’s mom. 

“Take your time, Eunie, Jungkook’s health is more important than keeping us entertained. We will be fine. Please let me know if there is anything I can do.” Jimin’s mom hugged Jungkook’s mom back; then, the two women smiled at each other as Jungkook’s mom went to the door and left. 

Jimin wanted to confide in his mom, tell her what he did, but he knew she would be terribly disappointed in him. He knew he would deserve that, but he also didn’t want to ruin the holiday for her, so he chose not to confess for the time being. 

While they were waiting for Jungkook’s mom to come back, they decided to watch a movie, for which Jimin was grateful, as it allowed him to hide his tears while everyone else’s attention was on the TV screen. 

Jungkook heard the sliding door open and shut, and he rasped, “Jimin, I told you I didn’t want to see you right now, go back to your family...” 

“Jungkook,” his mother replied, “perhaps you should look to see who’s arrived before you assume you know...” 

Jungkook sat up and offered his mother a sad smile. “I apologize, Eomma... did Jimin send you to me? I told him I didn’t want him to do that...” 

Eunkyung smiled and shook her head, then came to sit beside him on the couch. “No, he did not, although it is very apparent that he is terribly upset and worried. He told us it was because you’re sick with the flu...” 

Jungkook sniffled and moved to lie down again, then rested his head in his mother’s lap as he had when he was a child, and she would comfort him. “I’m sorry... I... I can’t... I can’t be there and hear them congratulating him and talking about Jackson Hyung... maybe in a couple of days it won’t be so hard, but... not right now...” 

Eunkyung lightly brushed his bangs off his forehead with her fingertips, then rubbed his arm. “I understand, dearest.” She sighed softly, then looked toward the fireplace and watched the flames consume the wood. 

“Eomma...?” Jungkook whispered, his body hunching closer to her on the couch as he began to cry again and curled into a ball. 

“Yes, baby?” Eunkyung whispered back, her own tears filling her eyes in response to seeing him so distraught. 

“Did... did he tell you what... what happened?” The ravenette reached to the coffee table and grabbed the box of facial tissues, then took one and softly blew his nose. He’d brought the small trash can from beside the desk over to the couch, and he tossed the used tissue into it, then sighed heavily. 

Eunkyung nodded as she murmured, “Yes.” She didn’t want to elaborate further until she knew Jungkook’s reason for asking, even though she hated playing twenty questions. 

Jungkook took a deep breath and then slowly let it out to calm himself down before he spoke again. “He... he told me... he told me that being accepted into the troupe was more important than me...” By the time the ravenette spoke the last words, he was sobbing, and his mother pulled him closer, then bent herself over him, sheltering him in her warm embrace. 

“Shh, Jungkook-ah...” she whispered gently, then hugged him tightly. “Dearest... he told me what he did, but that wasn’t quite it...” 

It took a few minutes, but Jungkook finally quieted enough that he started to sit up, so Eunkyung sat back and waited for him to get comfortable. He curled into the corner of the couch with the blanket pulled around him, only his head showing above the cover, then gasped, “I don’t understand...” 

Eunkyung turned to face him more fully, then offered her son a soft smile. “Jungkook-ah... while I realize that Jimin’s actions were selfish, it doesn’t mean the troupe is more important than you are. It just means he lost his way for a little while. You know he is very insecure about himself... this was one manifestation of that...” 

“But... but why are you taking his side?” Jungkook asked, his expression full of hurt and betrayal. 

“No, no, dearest, that isn’t what I’m doing, do not mistake my observation for objectivity.” Eunkyung reached out and lightly brushed Jungkook’s bangs off his forehead again, then continued. “You are my son, and I love you with my life. I am outraged enough that I would tell you to send Jimin back to the dorm and break up with him, for what he did, however... I know better than to let my emotions make my decisions for me, especially when they are negative. What I mean about Jimin is, I believe he honestly didn’t think about the consequences of his actions. It doesn’t excuse what he did, but I don’t want you to begin to think that you aren’t important enough to him.” 

Jungkook sighed and sniffled, then blew his nose again. “But... but how can I think any differently, when that’s exactly what he said?” The ravenette wouldn’t meet his mother’s eyes, and she gently patted his arm through the blanket. 

“My sweet boy,” Eunkyung said, “I want you to think about the time you were so angry at your Appa, you told him you wished someone else was your father. In fact, you said you wished Youngheum’s Appa was your father because your Appa had taken away your favorite game for a week due to your not doing your chores. Do you remember that?” 

Jungkook blushed, nodded his head, and murmured, “Yes, but I was young then... and it’s not the same thing...” 

Eunkyung laughed softly and poked his forehead. “You were sixteen, which isn’t that long ago, and you thought you knew everything. But I’m going to tell you something that you can’t ever tell your father... do you promise?” 

Jungkook continued to blush, but he nodded as he looked at her curiously. 

“Your father almost gave you back your game that day because he was so hurt that you’d said that to him. He felt that you didn’t love him because you wanted someone else’s father to be yours.” Eunkyung watched Jungkook’s face as the impact of what she was saying set in. “It might not have been so bad if you had been young... even fourteen might have been easier for him to deal with, but... at sixteen, boys and girls begin to think more like adults, so... when you said that, it was as though you really meant it.” 

Jungkook blinked, and tears slipped down his cheek. “Eomma! I never...” 

“I know, Jungkookie,” Eunkyung soothed, her fingertips lightly brushing over his cheek to wipe a few of the tears away. “And after your father told me how he felt, I helped him understand that you hadn’t really meant it and that you needed to serve out that punishment because it was fair... you’d neglected all of your chores for more than a week since you’d gotten the game, and he didn’t take anything else away... and you got over it pretty quickly, I remember, since you were allowed to hang out with Youngheum, and I’m pretty sure you two played that game at his house...” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and nodded, a rueful grin curving the corner of his lips. “Yeh... Youngheum Hyung was pretty mad at me for saying that to Appa, though...” 

Eunkyung smiled and nodded. “I remember he made you apologize to your father, even though you already had... I thought that was adorable. Still, the whole point of making you remember that is, you didn’t mean what you said to sound the way it did. I do realize that there is a difference between what you said to your father and what Jimin did, but... after listening to him tell the whole story, I... well, I can understand how it came to happen that way.”


	9. Jungkook Has The Flu

Jungkook sighed and sniffled, then looked down at his knees. “I... I guess I can too, but... but what... what if that was a reason he wasn’t accepted? I mean... what if they tell him now that he can’t dance with them because I’m his boyfriend? What... what will he do? That’s... that’s what terrifies me...” The ravenette started to cry again as the thought of that outcome tore his heart open. 

Eunkyung moved closer and wrapped her arms around Jungkook, then let him cry until he could calm down again. “Jungkook-ah... I don’t believe Jimin would abandon you, but... but until, or if that scenario happens, there is no way to know. And sitting here, running all of the possibilities through your head, will not do you or Jimin any good. I do understand that you’re hurting right now, and I will keep your confidence and not tell anyone you’re not sick, but... you will need to spend some time with us and Jimin’s family before they go back home...” 

She sat back and released her embrace of the raven boy. “Christmas is Friday, and Jimin’s family and Seojun will go to Busan on Saturday evening. Jimin’s friend and Youngheum will arrive on Sunday for the week. I know you ache, sweetheart, my heart hurts for you, but... you can’t lock yourself away from everyone, as much as you may want to. You know we are all going to Nami Island and the Garden of the Morning Calm for Christmas Eve day, and I expect you to come. In the meantime, I will let everyone know that you need a couple of days to recuperate. I will check on you, but I would also like it if you would come to the house Wednesday afternoon for supper, then stay and visit for a while... all right?” 

Jungkook sighed softly and nodded his head. “Okay, mom...” 

“You’re my baby, Jungkook, even though you’re not the youngest. You’ve always been more fragile, and I have never seen that as a bad thing. Your heart is what makes you who you are. Don’t let this change you for the worst.” Eunkyung hugged Jungkook and kissed him on the forehead, then stood. “I brought some soup that we had at lunch, and I see there are still leftovers from breakfast in the fridge. Make sure you eat, or I will send your father over to take care of you...” 

Jungkook groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh god, not that... okay, I’ll eat, I promise...” He smiled as his mother laughed, and as she started to walk away, he stood and went toward the kitchen. “I’m hungry now, as a matter of fact, so I’ll help myself to something... and, Mom?” 

Eunkyung turned to look at him as she reached for the sliding door handle. “Mmm?” 

“Thank you... I... I’m still pretty upset, but... but it doesn’t seem as bad as it did...” Jungkook sighed softly. “Still, I...” 

Eunkyung smiled. “You’re welcome, Jungkook-ah... and it is perfectly normal to be upset... just don’t destroy yourself because of it... you did nothing to deserve to be treated that way.” She sighed softly and shook her head. “I have to be careful, or I’ll say something in front of Jimin’s family that will make them suspicious, but if you think I’ve forgiven Jimin... you’re wrong. Until you do, I will be cordial to him and nothing more. And I told him, if he hurts you like this again, he will not be welcome in my house...” 

Jungkook blinked, and his eyes widened, the ravenette surprised by her words since she’d been so calm and collected a moment before. 

Eunkyung laughed softly and shrugged. “He hurt my baby. I understand the whole situation, I know what you did to him years ago, I know about what happened in November, and I know what he did now... I think you’ve paid your penance in full, and he is old enough to think about the consequences before he makes decisions. I hope he learns a lesson from this, and he doesn’t do anything like it again.” 

Jungkook nodded his head, still looking somewhat nonplussed at Eunkyung when she opened the door and began to step out. 

“I love you, Jungkook-ie. Make sure you eat well and rest, and I will come to check on you tomorrow afternoon.” 

“I love you too, Eomma... see you tomorrow...” 

When Eunkyung returned to the house, everyone asked how Jungkook was feeling. 

“He’s drained and sore, and he’s running a slight fever. He tried to eat, but... well, we all know what one of the symptoms of the flu are sometimes, so... I told him to make sure to drink as much water as he can, and that his father would go to the store and get him some ginger ale and banana milk... hopefully he’ll be able to keep those down tomorrow.” She pointedly didn’t look at Jimin, and the silver-haired boy sighed silently. 

“Oh no, it is the flu? Hm... maybe Jimin should sleep here, so he doesn’t get sick too...” Chinsun said as she reached over and lightly pressed her fingertips to Jimin’s forehead to see if her son felt hot. 

“Mom, if I’m going to catch the flu, it’s too late anyway; Jungkook and I have been around each other already... besides, I don’t want him to sleep by himself when he doesn’t feel good...” Jimin cast a glance toward Jungkook’s mom, but she was writing a list of items for Jungkook’s father to pick up at the store. 

“Eunkyung, this is rapidly becoming a whole shopping list!” Jungkook’s dad, Minjun, complained. 

Jungkook’s mom giggled and gently pinched her husband’s cheek. “Well, why don’t you take Hajoon and the boys with you? You could go find something to do and enjoy yourselves, then pick up the groceries, and it will give us girls time to chat and catch up.” Eunkyung looked toward Aecha and smiled warmly at her. “Unless you’d rather go with your father, dear, it’s up to you.” 

Aecha looked between the group of males heading toward the foyer to put on their coats, then at Eunkyung and Chinsun. “Mmm...” 

Eunkyung laughed. “Go, it’s perfectly fine, love... enjoy yourself, and try to keep the boys out of trouble... you know how the older ones need supervision...” Jungkook’s mother laughed as her husband came and tickled her sides while offering her a warm kiss. 

“I am not that bad,” Minjun grumped. 

Eunkyung rolled her eyes. “Mhm, and that’s why we have all of those horrid garden ornaments in the shed that I won’t let you put out in the yard...” 

“They were on sale!” Minjun exclaimed, and Eunkyung, Aecha, and Seojun groaned. 

“Remind me to take you out and show them to you tomorrow, Jihyun... some of them are downright scary... I think we should use them for Halloween next year...” Seojun said. 

Jihyun snickered and nodded his head, then followed Aecha and Seojun out of the house to wait by the car for their fathers. 

Jimin was still standing there looking undecided. “Eomeonim? Is it... is it all right if I go keep Jungkook company?” He looked as though he was ready to cry, and Eunkyung took pity on him. 

“Of course, it is, Jiminie... take some of Hae-Ran's pastries with you; the Bear Claws are Jungkook’s favorite. Also, ginger tea would be good for his stomach and might make it easier for him to eat one of them...” 

“T-thank you, eomeonim... I’ll come back for dinner if you don’t mind texting me when it’s ready? Then I’ll be able to take some leftovers home if Jungkook feels like he could eat something then...” 

“All right. You go now; I’m sure he’ll appreciate having you with him.” 

Jimin nodded his head and went to the kitchen to ask Hae-Ran for a small plate of pastries, then Eunkyung and Chinsun kissed their husbands' goodbye, the men left the house to take the kids out for a few hours, and the women sat on the sofa to chat. After Jimin left to go back to the little house, Hae-Ran served tea and cookies and left the two ladies to themselves. 

Jimin walked into the house with the plate of treats, his dark hazel gaze automatically going to where he’d last known Jungkook was sitting, and he saw the raven-haired boy somewhat sitting up among the couch cushions while watching a movie. The silver-haired boy noted the fire in the fireplace, and as he went to the kitchen to set the plate down, he spoke softly, “Jungkook-ah... can... can I sit and watch the movie with you?” He looked to where the ravenette sat, his heart in his throat until Jungkook looked at him and nodded. 

“Thank you,” Jimin whispered as he approached, then stood beside the couch, plucking nervously at his jean's pockets. “Um...” 

“You can take your pants off and sit with me under the blanket, Jimin... but I don’t want to cuddle. And I don’t want to have sex,” Jungkook said that while looking at the TV screen, his voice cold and distant, and Jimin sniffled. 

“I... um... I think I’ll go upstairs and watch something in bed...” Jimin gasped as tears began to slip down his cheeks. He waited for a long moment, his gaze on the floor, hoping that Jungkook would say something to stop him, but there was nothing except the sound from the TV. The silver-haired boy lifted his hand to his mouth and turned around, then went up the stairs, crying silently. 

Meanwhile, Jungkook sat on the couch, staring at the TV screen but seeing nothing as his own tears soaked his cheeks. 

And so, it went for the next three days. Jungkook slept on the couch and performed his morning and evening routines in the bathroom downstairs, only going upstairs to retrieve whatever clothes he would wear for the day. Then, he’d spend his time either playing computer games or watching movies. 

Jimin would perform his routines upstairs, get dressed, go to the big house for meals, then bring leftovers back for Jungkook. On Monday and Tuesday afternoon, the silver-haired elder stayed at the big house to hang out with his brother and Seojun, and he never breathed a word about what had happened between him and Jungkook to any of the family. 

On Wednesday, Jungkook joined the families in the afternoon, as his mother had requested, and he spent a few hours with them, although everyone could tell he wasn’t himself. 

“I’m sure it’s because he’s still recovering from the flu,” Chinsun said as Jungkook left the house to go back home, while Jimin stood at the door and watched since the ravenette had told him he wanted to be alone for a while. When Jimin went home later that evening, he found Jungkook already asleep on the couch with a movie playing, and when he saw what it was, he broke down. “Oh, Koo... Hotarubi no Mori e...” He turned off the movie, tucked Jungkook more thoroughly under the blanket, then turned off the lights and went upstairs to bed. 

Finally, Thursday morning came and found Jungkook and Jimin getting ready at the same time, although Jungkook was downstairs. When the elder boy came down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go, Jungkook came out of the bathroom in just a towel, and the two of them stared at each other for a long moment. 

“Since you’re already dressed, I’m going to go upstairs and finish getting ready,” Jungkook said coldly, his dark gaze aloof. “You can go over to the house now; I’ll be there shortly.” 

“O-okay, Jungkook-ah...” Jimin said softly, a sad expression on his beautiful face. 

“Jimin,” Jungkook said before he started up the steps. 

“Yes?” Jimin said, turning to look toward the ravenette, a look of hope suddenly crossing his features. 

“We have to pretend that everything is okay, so your family and my sister and brothers won’t know, but you and I know it isn't... I’ll do my best to act like I’m happy, but I'm not... don’t mistake any affection I show you as being anything but an act...” Jungkook was expressionless as he spoke, his dark eyes showing no emotion. 

Jimin blinked, then gulped and nodded as tears filled his gorgeous eyes. “O-okay... K-Kookie... I... I’ll do m-my b-best to p-pretend it’s o-okay...” 

Jungkook nodded, turned on his heel, and continued up the stairs, while Jimin sat on one of the high chairs at the counter and cried into his palms. Finally, he calmed himself down, washed his face at the sink, then went to the big house. Jungkook came a few minutes later, then the two families, along with Hae-Ran and Eunhui, piled into the small tour bus they’d rented, and Jisung drove off.


	10. We Are Destined To Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the best laid plans...
> 
> I have notes for what I had planned for this storyline... lots of notes... I wrote them months ago, when I first started writing this work - like, before I even finished writing all of the first weekend. I had it set out the way I wanted it, I would add things to it, and took things off, and I was even adding to it right up until I started the part after the party, when Jimin saw the video...
> 
> The angst was going to last until the beginning of March, storywise... and then... my characters broke in and said 'nope, we don't want to be away from each other emotionally for that long'. Honestly, I should have known, considering they haven't been able to stay mad at each other for long... for instance, the 'Darling Nikki' storyline was supposed to have Jungkook mad enough to not talk to Jimin for the whole week, and ya'll saw how that worked out... they said 'nope'...
> 
> I have to say, I'm not disappointed that things didn't go as I'd planned, and instead went as they wanted it. I like knowing that I don't have to stick completely to my outline, that there is room to let the characters choose their own path to a certain extent. I hope you are happy with the outcome, because I am. Thank you, dear readers, for continuing to read the words dropping out of my weird little head. 💜💜💜

The trip to the parking lot for the ferry to the island took just over an hour and a half, and while Jungkook and Jimin sat next to each other and held hands, there was a marked absence of any of the kissing or cuddling they usually displayed, and they were not chatting. Chinsun looked at the boys for the umpteenth time, then back to Eunkyung and whispered, “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with them, Eunie? They seem... chilly to each other.” 

Eunkyung smiled softly and whispered back, “I think Jungkook is still not feeling completely healthy; he tends to take a little longer to get over illnesses. He’s probably tired, but I’m sure he and Jimin are fine.” 

Chinsun smiled and nodded, then patted Eunkyung’s hand. “You’re probably right, I just a worrywart. I think Jimin inherited my anxiety and wild emotions, and Jihyun is just like his father, who tends to keep a level head about most things.” 

Eunkyung smiled and laughed, then squeezed Chinsun’s hand gently. “Minjun and I do pretty well at being level-headed, thank goodness... I can’t imagine trying to have four children and building a business simultaneously if we weren’t as circumspect as we are. Oh... have you had a chance to speak with Hajoon about what you and I talked about on Sunday?” 

Chinsun blushed prettily and shook her head. “No, I wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with him. He won’t be offended, but you know how it is sometimes...” 

Eunkyung nodded. “I do... I can ask Minjun to bring it up to Hajoon while we’re strolling around the island or at the Garden of Morning Calm if you’d like? Or, the four of us could discuss it when we get home tonight, or sometime tomorrow or Saturday.” 

“Hm... if Minjun wouldn’t mind, I’d like to see if he would mind saying something to Hajoon, then maybe the four of us could discuss it together.” Chinsun looked toward where her husband and Minjun were sitting and laughing about something they were talking about, which was also apparently keeping Jisung entertained as he drove, because he was chuckling. 

Eunkyung looked around the bus and noted that everyone was occupied doing something – either talking to each other or playing with their phones – and she sighed softly when her gaze came to rest on Jungkook and Jimin. They were studiously avoiding interacting with each other unless it was absolutely necessary. She turned to Chinsun and smiled, saying, “I’ll mention it to Minjun when we get to the ferry; I’m sure he won’t mind.” 

Once they all arrived on the island, they each looked at the colorful leaflets that Jungkook had printed from the island website, all of them separating into groups and deciding what they wanted to see and do. 

“All right, it’s, uh... eight o’clock now. Let’s meet at Nammun for lunch at noon? Everybody see it on your map?” Minjun said, then checked with everyone to make sure they knew where it was. “All right, everyone, enjoy yourselves, and don’t get in trouble.” 

The group split up, and Jimin and Jungkook found themselves together, which would typically be the case, although both looked highly uncomfortable. 

“Jungkook-ah... I know you don’t want to spend time with me, but we should at least make the best of this.” Jimin said quietly, sighing softly when Jungkook didn’t answer. 

The silver-haired boy turned to walk away from the ravenette, but he suddenly found himself grabbed by the wrist and pulled back, then pressed tightly to Jungkook’s body, with the younger’s arms wrapped around him. “Jimin-ah... I... I don’t want to lose you... and I... I don’t mean to hurt you by being so cold, but... but I can’t help it right now... I’m still... still so upset... I know your heart hurts too, but... I just need time. I love you, Jiminie, but... but I am afraid to trust you again...” 

Jimin pressed his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck and listened to his beloved speaking, tears welling in his eyes as he realized what the raven boy was saying. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him tightly, then murmured, “I... I love you so much, Kookie... I will wait for as long as you need me to...” 

The two of them embraced for a little longer, then stepped away and looked at each other’s faces. 

“You’re still the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen, Jimin-ah... even Tae Hyung can’t hold a candle to you... thank you for giving me time...” Jungkook reached out to take Jimin’s hand. 

“I dunno, Kook-ah, I think you’re more beautiful than I am... and you’re not as much of a dope as me, either...” Jimin offered a small, crooked grin, and took Jungkook’s hand, then the two of them wandered off, after perusing the map together and deciding what they wanted to see first. 

Even though nothing had been resolved, they were still more comfortable together than they had been since Saturday night, and they strolled hand in hand, chatting about this and that and nothing in particular. They met with their families and friends at the restaurant, enjoyed a nice meal, then took one of the buses to the Garden of the Morning Calm. The two boys joined Jimin’s mom and walked through the gardens, admiring the beautiful plants, while Chinsun told them tidbits about each one they saw, and when dusk came, the group oohed and aahed at all of the beautiful lights. Finally, it was time to head home, so they took a bus back to the parking lot where they’d left their rented shuttle, then drove back to Seoul. They stopped at a restaurant near their house, had a lovely late dinner, and then arrived back home close to ten o’clock. 

Everyone piled out of the rental bus and into the house, although Jungkook and Jimin only stayed long enough to bid everyone goodnight and promised to come to the house bright and early the next morning, then the two of them went home. 

Jimin walked into the house in front of Jungkook and started toward the stairs, but Jungkook stopped him. 

“Jimin.” The ravenette said quietly. 

“Mmm?” Jimin asked, stopping near the stairway and turning his head to look at the other boy. The silver-haired elder was tired from not having slept well the past few days, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

“Let’s sleep together tonight... okay?” Jungkook walked closer to Jimin as he said that, watching the beautiful angel’s face for his reaction. Whatever he’d expected, it wasn’t for the silver-haired boy to burst into tears. “Jiminie! Honey!” Jungkook quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, then held him tightly as the beauty sobbed. 

Jimin was nodding his head frantically but was unable to speak through his cries, and he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and held on to him tightly, wetting the younger boy’s sweatshirt collar with his tears. 

“My poor baby, shh... come on, let me take you upstairs... shh...” Jungkook bent down slightly so Jimin could lift his legs and wrap them around the ravenette’s hips, then took him up the steps and to the sink. “Here, stand here, baby, so we can take our contacts out and brush our teeth. Do you need me to help you with your contacts?” 

Jimin was still crying and trying to calm himself down, but he nodded when Jungkook asked him that question, causing the raven boy to chuckle softly. 

“You’re adorable... I’m still so mad at you, but we need to snuggle... you big idiot...” They both washed their hands, and Jungkook held Jimin’s eyelids open so the elder could pluck the contacts off his eyes, then he took his own contacts out, and the two of them finished their nightly routines. 

A short while later, the two of them were cuddled under the covers, and Jimin was nearly asleep, finally able to relax after not having had his lover beside him at night. 

“Jungkookie?” Jimin whispered. 

“Ne?” Jungkook replied while gently rubbing Jimin’s soft bottom. 

“I’m sorry... I love you so much... I’m sorry I’m such a pabo sometimes...” 

Jungkook chuckled. “I know, baby... and I forgive you... I love you, too...” 

Jungkook woke up the next morning and grinned as he found Jimin leaning over him and holding the sprig of mistletoe over his head. “Mmmorning, beautiful,” the ravenette murmured, the sound turning to a moan as the silver-haired angel nuzzled a warm kiss against his lips. 

“Morning, Kookie... I’ve missed this...” Jimin set the sprig on the bedside table and snuggled close, while Jungkook turned on his side and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I did too... but you know what I missed more?” Jungkook slipped his hand down and gently fondled and caressed Jimin’s naked ass. 

“Mmm, no, what?” Jimin replied, a soft purr rumbling through his chest as he slipped his leg over Jungkook’s hip. 

“OPPA!” Jungkook yelled, then pushed Jimin away, jumped off the bed, and raced down the stairs. 

Jimin had been fully ready to commence lovemaking, so when he was so unceremoniously abandoned, he lay there for a long moment, processing what had just happened. And then... 

“I AM NOT YOUR OPPA, YOU BRAT!!!” Jimin climbed off the bed and rummaged around in the toy cabinet until he found the wooden spoon, then stalked slowly down the stairs. “Park Jungkook, you are going to get a spanking, you bad boy; I am not your Oppa!!” He came to the bottom of the steps and looked around the fireplace wall toward the other side of the house, a sudden scream escaping his lips as he found himself lifted off his feet from behind. 

“That’s what you think, Jeon Jimin,” Jungkook growled softly, his hot breath setting the hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck to full attention. “Besides, you’re the one who told me you’re my Oppa; I’m just repeating what you said...” The ravenette hauled the silver-haired boy to the couch, then sat down and pulled the elder onto his lap. “No spankings, baby, just sugar...” Jungkook whispered, then captured Jimin’s mouth in a deep kiss while taking the spoon and setting it on the coffee table. 

Jimin moaned into the kiss and squirmed around until he was straddling Jungkook’s lap, his hands stroking through the raven boy’s thick, black hair, while Jungkook squeezed Jimin’s perfect bottom, a low shudder inching up his back as he ground his groin against the other boy’s and felt their stiff shafts rub together. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Jungkook murmured, his voice sweet, thick and dark, the flavor of molasses that told Jimin his ravenette was letting his beast out. 

“Make love to me, Daddy,” Jimin whimpered as he knelt up on the couch, so he was leaning over Jungkook. Taking the younger boy’s face in his hands, he devoured his mouth, while Jungkook wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy’s thighs and hugged him close. 

“Anything and everything for you, baby,” the ravenette replied, “but we need to go back upstairs; I don’t have any lube down here...” He gently tickled his fingertip over Jimin’s tight pucker as he gave in to the deep kiss, both of them moaning from the bliss of holding each other again. 

“Okay...” Jimin whimpered, “but hurry...” He stood from the couch and backed up a bit, then waited for Jungkook to get up before holding out his arms to be picked up. 

Jungkook grinned and pulled the silver-haired boy close, then lifted him, letting Jimin wrap his legs around his waist, the ravenette’s hands cupping and squeezing the angel’s soft cheeks. They went back upstairs to bed, and a little later, they were lying together, panting and gasping, with Jungkook on top of Jimin and buried deep inside him, while Jimin’s legs were wrapped over the raven boy’s back. 

“I missed you so much... it felt like forever, Kookie,” Jimin whispered, his eyes filled with tears as the diamond droplets fled the outer corners to hide in his hair. 

“I know, Jiminie... but we’re here now, and it’s okay...” Jungkook pressed soft kisses against Jimin’s eyelids, and the beautiful elder sighed softly. 

“Are... are you s-still... m-mad at me?” Jimin opened his eyes and gazed at Jungkook’s face, frowning slightly as the ravenette nodded his head. 

“A little, yeh... how could I not be, Jimin-ah? You shut me out and then treated me like I meant nothing to you, and then I found out you weren't taking care of yourself...” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s face softly, then whispered, “Although I think I’m not so much mad as hurt... and as much as I wish I could say everything was perfectly normal again, I can’t... but I'm working on it. Just... just don’t do that again, okay?” 

Jimin nodded quickly and hugged Jungkook tightly, then moaned as the black-haired younger began a slow roll of his hips again, starting another rhythm. After they both met their high, they climbed out of bed, took a somewhat chaste shower, got ready and dressed, then went to the big house to celebrate Christmas morning with their families.


	11. And It All Falls Apart Again

Chinmae and Hwayoung were at the house with everyone, and they all decided they should eat breakfast before opening presents. The food had been set out buffet style in the kitchen, so everyone filled their plates and met in the dining room, with Jungkook’s mom watching the interactions between Jungkook and Jimin carefully, a small smile curving her mouth as she noted her son looked much happier than he had since the weekend. 

Unfortunately, since Chinsun wasn’t aware of what had happened at the party except that Jimin had been accepted into Jackson’s troupe, she started to ask Jimin questions, which began to slowly widen the rift again as the silver-haired boy tried to answer without saying anything that would upset Jungkook. 

“Jimin-ah,” Chinsun said as she sat back and took a sip of her tea, “when are you supposed to start practicing with Jackson?” 

Jungkook’s mom hadn’t told anyone else about what had happened. Hence, as Jungkook went silent, no-one paid much mind except her, and she observed the ravenette, ready to intervene if she felt it became necessary. 

“Oh, mom, I won’t be practicing with him for a long time. He’s a principal dancer, and I’m just going to be part-time until I graduate... and even then, until I’m better, I won’t be around him very much.” Jimin reached under the table and gently squeezed Jungkook’s thigh, and the raven boy cast a quick smile toward the silver-haired angel, then reached and rested his hand over Jimin’s. 

“But Jackson said that he wanted you to be in the New Year’s Eve program with him, so he was going to ask you to start in the next few days...” Chinsun looked curiously at Jimin, then said, “Oh, I remember, you had gone to the changing room to clean up and put on your suit for the party when he said that... he didn’t tell you?” 

“No, he didn’t... we didn’t have very much time to talk to each other at the party...” Jimin blinked, then frowned as Jungkook removed his hand and pushed Jimin’s off his thigh. 

Jungkook knew Jimin was lying, as the elder boy started to play with his fingers under the table, which was one of his nervous tells. Just as the ravenette was about to excuse himself from the table, Eunkyung interrupted. 

“Let’s talk about that later... in the meantime, I bet the young people would like to open their Christmas presents, ne? Us old folks have forced them to be patient for long enough...” 

The adults laughed, and they all left the table; then, the siblings helped clear and wash the dishes so that everyone, including Hae-Ran, Eunhui, and Jisung, could gather in the living room. Eunkyung began handing out the gifts, and as everyone had a relatively equal amount, they opened them in turn, laughing and showing off the items. 

Jungkook was subdued again, and he tried hard to pretend he was all right, but when he took the box that Chinsun gave him and opened it to reveal the bright red leaf that had been preserved behind glass and set in a beautiful ebony frame, he started to cry. “T-thank you, eomeonim, excuse me for a moment... it’s... it’s perfect... I’ll be right back...” He got up from the chair he’d been sitting on and quickly left the room. 

Chinsun looked at Eunkyung, a shocked expression on her face, and said, “Eunie, I’m so sorry... did I do something wrong? I thought he wanted me to preserve it?” 

Eunkyung shook her head and reached over to squeeze Chinsun’s hand since they were sitting beside each other on the couch. “No, that was exactly what he wanted... I think he must still be feeling a little unwell from his bout with the flu, and being out in the cold all day yesterday might not have been a good idea. I’ll check on him. Everyone, continue to open your gifts; Jungkook and I will be back momentarily, I’m sure...” 

Jimin gulped, then said, “Eomeonim, I can go...” 

“No, Jimin-ah, you stay here with your family and enjoy your time with them. If he’s not feeling well again, he wouldn’t want to take you away from them.” Eunkyung gave Jimin a stern look, which caused the silver-haired boy to wince slightly, but he nodded. 

Eunkyung found Jungkook in his room – the one Aecha had vacated when she’d taken his – lying on his bed with his face buried in the pillows, sobbing. “Jungkook-ah... what happened, sweetheart?” 

Jungkook continued to cry for another few moments, then slowly sat up and wiped his face. “I... I don’t want to tell you, eomma... you’ll be so angry, and I don’t want you to hate him... I want him to be welcome here...” The ravenette looked at his lap as his mother took his hands and held them gently. 

“Jungkook-ah... for you, I promise I will let him in my home, as long as it is what you want, regardless of my personal feelings. Tell me what is troubling you.” His mother released one of his hands and gently brushed the tears from his cheek. 

“He... he lied, eomma... he lied about what his mom asked... I know, because... because he and Jackson Hyung had plenty of time to talk at the party before I showed up, and... and I know one of his habits when he’s nervous... he lied... why would he lie??” Jungkook broke down again, and Eunkyung pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Jungkook-ah... I saw that the two of you looked closer this morning?” 

Jungkook nodded his head while he had his forehead pressed against her neck. 

“Then, without asking Jimin specifically, I would assume he lied because he’s afraid the truth will break the fragile bond you made today... unfortunately, by lying, he has made it worse, ne?” 

Jungkook nodded again, then sat back slightly and sniffled. “I... I don’t want to open any more presents, eomma... I don’t want to hear them talking about how happy they are for him. I’m happy for him too, but... I don’t want him to feel like he has to keep lying when someone asks him a question. If I’m not here, he can speak freely.” The raven had been looking at his own hands and suddenly realized he was playing with his fingers. He stopped and took a breath, then lifted his gaze to his mother’s. “I love him too much to want him to have to choose whether to lie to me or to hurt me with the truth since both of the choices are breaking my heart.” 

Eunkyung smiled sadly and cupped Jungkook’s face with her hand. “You can go home, sweetheart. I told them I thought you were probably feeling a little sick again after spending all yesterday out in the cold. I know Jimin knows the truth, but no-one else needs to. I’ll send Hae-Ran with some food later.” She lightly brushed Jungkook’s bangs off his brow, then murmured, “Your father and I are having dinner with Chinsun and Hajoon tonight, and we plan to talk to them about your offer to help them with their finances. I did speak with Chinsun, and she is very grateful and your father talked to Hajoon yesterday while we were all on the island. I think they will be amenable, and I am still so proud of you for thinking of them, even when you are hurting.” 

Jungkook sniffled and nodded his head, again looking down at his lap to observe himself twiddling his fingers. “Just... just because Jimin... Jimin doesn’t want... want to be with me... doesn’t mean... I don’t love him... and his family...” 

Eunkyung felt her own eyes fill with tears, and she pulled Jungkook close again, then held him tightly while she whispered, “Jungkook-ah, my dear one... Jimin wants to be with you; it’s obvious from the way he looks at you. He is only confused and afraid. If you can give him time, as he has said he will give you, I believe you will find your relationship stronger for having weathered this. Don't let your fears push him away.” 

Jungkook nodded again, then stood up, prompting Eunkyung to do so, too. “Thank you, eomma... I’m... I don’t want to say anything to anyone; I just want to go... please tell Jimin... I... I want him to stay here tonight...” 

Eunkyung shook her head. “No, Jungkook... I will not do that. If you want him to stay here, you have to tell him yourself and deal with the consequences... if you don’t, you will be doing the same thing he did and only making it harder to heal when Jimin is ready to tell you the truth. Give him the courtesy of letting him ask why... if he learns it won’t mean the end of the world, then maybe it will teach him that he can trust you not to abandon him.” 

Jungkook nodded, then sighed. “By the time he comes to the house, I probably won’t want him to stay away from me anyway... I love him so much...” 

Eunkyung smiled and hugged Jungkook again, then the two of them walked toward the door. “As angry as he’s making me, I love him too... and I know he loves you more than anything; he just has a tough time not falling back on his old ways. Chinsun told me some of what happened when he was dating Chip...” 

Jungkook blinked and looked at his mother. “Who’s Chip?” 

Eunkyung tilted her head. “He hasn’t told you about the boyfriend he had before he came here for school?” 

Jungkook blinked again. “Oh my god... Chip is the ex-bastard...” 

Eunkyung raised her eyebrows. “What?” 

“That’s what Tae Hyung and I call him... well, Jimin calls him that now, too... he did... he did some really awful things to Jimin... worse than what I did, although... if I hadn’t mistreated him and caused him to be so insecure, he would never have dated that asshole...” 

Eunkyung shook her head. “You can’t blame yourself for Jimin’s insecurities, Jungkook; he was always a very sensitive child, even before any of that happened. I remember how temperamental he could be, although he was never mean or cruel on purpose. He lets his emotions lead him, and that’s fine; he wouldn’t be Jimin-ah if he didn’t... but... it also means he makes decisions that aren’t always the wisest... and sometimes get him in trouble. So... when he starts to overthink something, he gets anxious, then makes choices based on that.” 

Jungkook nodded, then sighed. “But it doesn’t hurt any less when I know he’s lying about someone who I know he cares about... like... what if he and Jackson Hyung start working together a lot, and Jimin starts ignoring me and falls in love with Jackson Hyung?” 

Eunkyung smiled sadly and hugged Jungkook again. “And what if he does, Jungkook-ah? No-one can predict the future. But if you told him that you didn’t want him to join that troupe after all because you were worried about him being around Jackson, we both know he would tell them no. And then he’d be unhappy, and you’d be unhappy. And he’d resent you, eventually, and you’d resent him... and nothing would be able to fix it. So... you have to let him take this opportunity that he’s wanted for years, and do your best to let him know how much you adore him and support him, no matter what... and hopefully, that will be what keeps him centered in your love. Other than that, there isn’t anything you can do...” 

Jungkook sighed and sniffled, tears slipping down his cheeks again. “Thank you, eomma... I... I just want to stop hurting, but... but I don’t know how...” 

Eunkyung patted Jungkook’s cheek softly and murmured, “Have patience, dear one... that is the best advice I can give.” 

Jungkook nodded, then smiled just a little bit. “Thank you, eomma... I love you... I’m going to go now before Jimin comes looking for me...” 

“All right, Jungkook-ah... I’ll see you and Jimin tomorrow morning for breakfast. You’ll go to the airport with us, ne?” 

Jungkook nodded, then opened the door and left the room. He hurried down the stairs and out the door before anyone in the living room saw him, and a few moments later, Eunkyung came down and joined everyone by the tree, noting that Chinmae and Hwayoung had left.


	12. I Lied

“Is... is Jungkookie okay... eomeonim?” Jimin asked softly, his eyes glistening as he fought back the tears. 

“He is feeling a bit under the weather, so he went home to take a nap. He said thank you for the presents to everyone, and he’ll see us tomorrow at breakfast. Where are Chinmae and Hwayoung?” 

“They went to Hwayoung’s family for Christmas lunch, they said thank you for all of the presents, they hope you like what they got you, and they will see us at New Year,” Minjun replied, then smiled as Eunkyung came to sit beside him. 

Chinsun looked sad, and Eunkyung patted her hand. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Chinie; he is overly tired from being out all day yesterday, after having been sick. He loved the leaf.” 

Jimin’s mom smiled and nodded her head, then took a deep breath and shook off the melancholy mood. “Okay, who wants to open theirs next?” 

“What about the rest of Jungkook’s presents?” Seojun asked. 

“He said he’d open them tomorrow after breakfast.” 

Jimin nodded his head and sighed softly, then offered a small smile to Jungkook’s mom, who smiled back. "I'll wait to open the rest of mine until tomorrow, too, so he won't feel awkward..." 

Once the rest of the presents had been opened and Seojun, Jihyun, and Aecha had gone to Seojun’s room to play video games, Jimin sat with his and Jungkook’s parents and told them what had been going on since the week before. 

He left nothing out, even though he knew every word he said only made him look more selfish and self-centered, and when he finished with the fact that he’d lied that morning and Jungkook had known, his mother stood up, walked over to him, and slapped his face. 

“Shame on you, Park Jimin! I didn’t raise you to act like this to someone who adores you!” Hajoon got up and quickly grabbed Chinsun before she slapped Jimin again, then took her back to the couch where they’d been sitting, while Jimin held his cheek and started to cry. 

“I... I know, eomma! I... I just... I don’t know what happens... sometimes, I just...” Jimin placed his other hand over his face, then lowered his head and sobbed. 

His mother couldn’t stand watching her son in such distress even if she was furious with him, and she told her husband to let her go, then went to sit beside Jimin on the couch. Taking the silver-haired boy in her arms, Chinsun soothed him gently. “I’m sorry for slapping you, Jimin-ah... I should not have done that; I let my emotions get the best of me. You and I are an awful lot alike in that respect.” 

Hajoon came over and sat on the other side of Jimin and gently patted his knee. “We know you didn’t mean to hurt Jungkook, Jiminie... but you have to tell him the whole truth now and live with whatever decision he makes. It’s not fair to continue to let him wonder what revelation will hurt him next.” 

“I... I know, Appa... I will... I’m just... I’m so afraid I’m going to lose him when I’ve only just found him after I’ve loved him for so long...” 

Eunkyung and Minjun got up quietly, and Jungkook’s mom caught Jimin’s mom’s gaze, then gestured that the two of them were going to the kitchen. Chinsun nodded and offered a grateful smile, and Jungkook’s parents left Jimin and his parents alone to continue to talk. 

“Jimin-ah...” Chinsun said softly, “Eunkyung and Minjun told us about Jungkook’s wish to help us with Jihyun’s expenses... and that you and he share a bank account and you get an allowance as he does, is that true? Were those his ideas?” 

Jimin sniffled and nodded, then sat up a little straighter between his parents. “Yes... he... he asked me what I thought about him helping you a couple of weeks ago, but I told him he needed to ask you himself because I didn’t want to make that kind of decision for you. I did tell him that you wouldn’t feel like he was pitying you... that was right, wasn’t it? You both know he’s doing it because he loves you guys and Jihyunie, too, right?” Jimin looked between his mother and father, then lowered his head and began to cry harder. “I love him so much...” 

Hajoon pulled Jimin close and held him while Chinsun took knee-patting duty, and the man murmured, “We were so surprised when Eunkyung and Minjun told us, but no, we never felt like they pity us, or like we’re a charity. They explained that Jungkook thinks of us like family because you’re his family... and since his side doesn’t have to worry about finances, he doesn’t see why your side should, either, which is very generous and quite unusual. Although, the more time we spend with the Jeon’s, the more we understand that they are not what most people would expect. They were good people when we knew them in Busan, and they remain good people; they have not let their success taint their values.” 

Jimin nodded, then whispered, “J-Jungkook left me a v-video... that night... I saw it when I came home... he... he said that even if... even if I left him...” The silver-haired boy put his hands over his face and sobbed again, then took deep breaths to calm himself enough to continue speaking. “Even if I left him, he still wanted to take care of you guys and me... he was going to ask his mom to set up a bank account for me and keep giving me my allowance... because he didn’t want me to have to go back to not having enough, or having to ask you guys for money... I... if I lose him because of my stupidity, I... I’ll never forgive myself...” 

Chinsun and Hajoon hugged Jimin tightly, then sat back and looked at him thoughtfully. 

“You need to go home and talk to him right now, Jimin-ah... you need to let him hear everything directly from you, rather than making assumptions about what is going to happen. We are going to dinner this evening with Eunkyung and Minjun, and Aecha, Seojun, and Jihyun are going to look at the lights downtown with your friend Jongho and a couple of the other boys from the dorm. So, you and Jungkook will have plenty of time alone to talk... and we’ll see you tomorrow before we go home.” 

Jimin nodded his head and started to stand, his parents moving with him, then enveloping him in a big hug. 

“No matter what happens, Jiminie,” Hajoon said, “We both love you very, very much, and we know you wouldn’t hurt Jungkook on purpose. But... we are disappointed in the way you behaved...” 

“I... I know, Appa... Eomma... I’m so sorry... I will go and try to explain to Jungkook... I hope he will let me...” 

The two adults hugged and kissed Jimin, then let him go. As the silver-haired boy left the house, his parents went to the kitchen to join Jungkook’s parents for a pot of tea and conversation, then the four of them went out to the gardens and strolled for a while before coming back into the house to spend the afternoon playing board games. The three younger siblings joined them, and they all had a wonderful time; eventually, the parents went to their dinner, and the three young people went off with their friends. 

Meanwhile, Jimin arrived at the house with the gifts that he and Jungkook had already opened. He set them on the large dining table, then looked for the ravenette, half expecting to find him on the couch watching a movie. However, there was no dark-haired boy downstairs, and when Jimin went up to their bedroom, his heart ached as he saw Jungkook had cried himself to sleep while hugging Jimin’s pillow. He quickly removed his clothes and climbed under the covers, then spooned the younger boy, holding him close and crying softly until he fell asleep, too. 

Jimin woke up when he felt Jungkook stirring beside him, and he tightened his grip around the raven boy’s waist when the younger started to pull out of his embrace. 

“Jimin, I have to go to the bathroom,” Jungkook said, his voice tired and sad sounding. 

The afternoon was waning, and the sun had nearly set, so the light in the bedroom was dim, leaving most everything in shadow, but Jimin could see Jungkook’s head hanging low as he leaned up on one arm and tried to leave the bed. 

“Promise you’ll come back after you go, or I’m not releasing you...” Jimin said quietly, knowing Jungkook would roll his eyes at that statement, no matter how upset he was at the silver-haired boy. 

“You pabo, I don’t want to wet the bed... and we both know I could get away from you if I wanted to...” Jungkook replied, relaxing, although he didn’t move to lie back down. 

“Yes, well, you could, but you aren’t...” Jimin pressed a soft kiss against Jungkook’s back, then lifted his arm to let the black-haired boy go. “Promise you’ll come back...?” 

Jungkook sighed softly and nodded his head, then stood and went to the powder room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

A short while later, the ravenette came back and crawled under the covers, then snuggled up against the silver-haired angel, the two of them face to face with arms and legs entwined. The darkness had almost entirely closed in, so they couldn’t see more than the outline of each other’s heads, but they could taste each other’s warm breath. 

“You smell like you’ve been eating caramel,” Jungkook murmured, then gently licked his tongue over Jimin’s lips. 

Jimin sighed softly and cuddled closer, then whispered, “I ate a candy while you were in the powder room. You smell like mint...” 

Jungkook chuckled and slid his hand down to gently stroke Jimin’s bottom. “I brushed my teeth. And where did you get the candy?” 

“Mmm... were you hoping we would kiss?” Jimin slid his arm over Jungkook’s side and rubbed his hand up and down his back. “And I put a few different kinds in the bedside table drawer.” 

“Mmm, I can’t say I wasn’t...” Jungkook replied as he nibbled gently on Jimin’s pillowy bottom lip. “Oh, that was a brilliant thing to do; I’ll have to remember they’re there.” 

Jimin whimpered softly when he felt Jungkook’s finger gently tickling his rosebud, then murmured, “I... Jungkookie... I lied this morning...” 

Jimin felt Jungkook nod his head, then the ravenette murmured back, “I know.” 

Jimin started to cry softly, and Jungkook held him tighter, letting the elder release his pent-up emotions. “I... I meant to tell you sooner, but you weren’t talking to me, so I couldn’t, and then I was going to do it later today when we were alone... I had no idea my mom was going to say something about it...” 

Jungkook nipped Jimin’s bottom lip a little more roughly, then pinched his bottom cheek hard, causing the silver-haired angel to yelp. 

“Ouch! Kookie, that hurt!!” Jimin complained as he reached back to rub his fingers over the stinging spot since Jungkook had stopped caressing his bottom. 

“Mhm,” Jungkook replied, then rolled to turn the bedside lamp on and looked at the elder boy, his visage turned darkly feral. “But that’s nothing compared to how you’ll feel shortly... you know I don’t like being lied to, Jimin.” 

Jimin gulped, and his eyes widened as he saw the darkest beast slowly emerging from behind Jungkook’s eyes. Even so, his heart rejoiced as he realized the anger was a good thing, although he also knew he would be a very contrite boy soon. “I’m... I’m sorry, Jungkook...” 

“I know... and I’ve been thinking... you asked me to bring you home on Saturday and punish you, but I was too hurt to consider it, at the time... frankly, the thought of touching you in that way frightened me since it was part of the reason I thought you’d acted the way you did... but now...” Jungkook pushed Jimin away slightly, climbed off the bed, walked to the dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants, and then put them on. 

Jimin watched with much trepidation as Jungkook walked over to the toy cabinet and opened the tall door, then one of the drawers. He wasn’t quite sure which items were in the spots the ravenette was perusing, but he was positive he wouldn’t be enjoying what was coming.


	13. Remember The Rules

“I’m not sure if you noticed, Jimin, but one of the gifts my parents gave us for Christmas was curtains for the glass walls up here and downstairs. Eomma did mention to me that since we’ve been so active, there have been one or two times when... well, she didn’t go into specifics, but she didn’t have to... anyway, the drapes were hung yesterday while we were gone. So, you will go down and close them, turn on all of the lights, then bend over the couch and wait for me.” Jungkook turned his head and looked toward the bed, his pupils wide enough that his irises looked entirely black, and scared the bejesus out of Jimin when he snarled, “Go. Now.” 

Jimin scrambled off the bed without a word and flew down the stairs, hurrying to do what he’d been told. After the drapes were closed – and Jimin had taken a long moment to look at them, marveling at the artistry that had gone into the enormous things, he turned on all the lights, then walked to The Spot. As he moved to bend over the back of the sofa, his eyes widened when he noticed the towel already placed over the back for him to lie on and the small washcloth on the seat, obviously for him to stuff in his mouth and muffle his cries. 

This time, Jungkook went back to his old ways, and he left Jimin waiting for a long time. From where the silver-haired boy was bent, he could just barely see the kitchen clock, and as he kept checking while he waited, he noted that thirty minutes passed before he heard the sound of Jungkook’s slippered feet descending the stairs. 

“Remember the rules, Jimin... no looking, no standing up until I tell you that you may, no reaching back to try to stop me, and most importantly, use your colors if you feel yourself starting to believe you’re a bad person. You are not a bad person, you only made bad choices, and that is what you’re being punished for.” Jungkook set whatever implements he’d chosen on the dining table, walked over and bent slightly over Jimin’s side, then gripped the back of his hair and pulled his head up, his hand tight enough in the soft locks to hurt, but not pull any of it out. 

“Ow...ouch...” Jimin gasped, trembling as he was unused to this type of roughness from the raven boy. 

“Jeon Jimin,” Jungkook growled, “I told you that there were very few things that would cause me to give you a real punishment. Lying to me about something important is one of them. While I realize you didn’t lie to me specifically, you did lie because I was sitting there, and you didn’t want to tell the truth because you knew I’d be upset. And you were right... however, I would have been a whole lot less upset if you’d told the truth, because I do know I wasn’t talking to you for the past few days, so you not being able to tell me was justified. Before we begin, is there anything else you should tell me? Because believe me, Jimin, if I find out about something else later, that you could have told me now... you won't like the outcome...” 

Although the silver-haired boy was terrified, the fact that Jungkook had used that name kept him from panicking. When Jungkook asked the question, Jimin nodded, wincing as it tugged his hair more tightly against the ravenette’s fingers. “There is... but... but can I stand up to tell you, Jungkook-ah? I want to be able to say it face to face...” 

Jungkook released his hold on Jimin’s hair and stepped to the side a bit, his voice still dark and thick when he replied, “Yes...” 

Jimin stood up, looked directly into Jungkook’s scary eyes, gulped, then took a deep breath... and couldn’t force the words past his lips. 

Jungkook watched a stricken expression come to Jimin’s beautiful features, and the raven boy quickly pulled the silver-haired elder into his arms, then held him tightly. “Jimin-ah... I know you are afraid you’ll lose me. I’m afraid I’ll lose you too. The only thing I can do is promise you that the only way I’d leave you is if you told me to go. There is nothing else you could do that would make me abandon you. Nothing else you could say. I would rather have you tell me the truth and let me deal with those feelings than let me wonder what’s wrong and feel like you didn’t love me anymore...” 

Jimin started to cry and stood on tiptoe to wrap his arms around Jungkook’s neck, the two of them standing like that for a long time, while the beautiful angel’s tears slipped down the raven boy’s back. 

Finally, the elder boy was able to regain enough of his composure to whisper, “I’m going to tell you, Kookie... just... just don’t let me go, okay? I... I don’t think I can say it if you’re not holding me...” 

Jungkook turned his head and kissed the back of Jimin’s neck, as the older boy had his face turned away with his cheek resting on the younger’s collarbone. “I won’t let you go, baby...” 

Jimin hiccuped and sniffled, then gasped, “Jackson Hyung wanted me to start practicing with him tomorrow because of the New Years’ Day show... but...” The silver-haired boy stopped talking and took a deep breath, and Jungkook waited calmly for the rest. “But I told him I couldn’t be in it because I wanted to spend the time off with you, and my parents are leaving tomorrow, and Taeyong and Youngheum are coming to spend the week with us, and we’re celebrating Tae’s birthday next Thursday by going to the winter festival, and then you and I are going to Busan for a week... but... but Koo... I really want to dance... I’m... I’m sorry...” Jimin started to cry harder, and Jungkook held him tightly. 

When the elder boy had calmed down again, Jungkook moved over toward the dining table, pulled out a chair, then whispered, “I’m going to sit down, Jiminie, so you can sit on my lap, and I can hold you, okay?” He smiled when Jimin nodded his head and hiccupped again, and a few moments later, the ravenette was sitting with the silver-haired boy resting comfortably on his thighs. 

“Okay, so... you still want to do all of the things we have had planned, but you also want to dance... is that what you’re saying?” Jungkook didn’t actually know if that’s what Jimin meant, but he hoped it was because he knew he’d be shattered if it wasn’t. 

Jimin sighed softly and nodded his head as he looked at his hands and played with his fingers. “Yes... I... why can’t I be two people, Kookie???? HOW COME I HAVE TO CHOOSE???!!!!!” The elder boy started to sob deeply, and Jungkook wrapped his arms around the elder boy and held him tight, then picked him up bridal style, walked around to the other side of the couch, and sat on the chaise end with the beautiful angel in his arms, and covered them both with the yellow blanket that had finally been brought back from the big house. 

Jungkook chuckled softly and held Jimin until he calmed down again, then whispered, “Jiminie... as much as I would hate to miss out on spending the next two weeks with you and our friends, the only reason I would object is that Taeyong Hyung will be here specifically to see you. However, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind if you weren’t visiting with him because you were practicing. None of us would mind, beautiful... we’d be sad that we weren’t able to spend time with you, but we all know how important this opportunity is to you... and that’s important to us...” 

Jimin plucked at the blanket as Jungkook spoke, then heaved a huge sigh and whispered, “Well... you saying that helps make it easier for me to choose, then...” 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s forehead, assuming he knew what Jimin would say next, and was utterly flummoxed when it wasn’t. 

“I’m going to tell Jackson Hyung I’ll have to wait until the next performance because I want to keep the plans I have with my boyfriend and all of our friends...” 

Jungkook sat back a little, tucked his fingertip under Jimin’s chin, and lifted the silver-haired boy’s face to look at him. “Are you sure, baby? I don’t want you to regret this...” 

Jimin smiled one of his thousand-watt smiles and nodded his head. “I’m sure, Kookie... I would regret not being able to hang out with all of you more... we’ve made so many plans... maybe if Jackson Hyung had told me I’d been chosen when he first found out, I’d choose differently, but I would also have had a lot of time to change all of the plans so we could all still do everything, and I could practice and be in the New Year's program, too...” 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. “Jackson Hyung knew earlier than Saturday?” 

Jimin signed and nodded his head, lowered his face, and leaned warmly into Jungkook’s embrace again. “He... he knew the night of the competition... when I finished my dance, the scout told him, but he decided he wanted to wait and tell me at the performance on Saturday as a sort of ‘Christmas present’... the big jackass...” 

Jungkook smiled and hugged Jimin, then dropped a peck against the top of his head. “I’m sorry he waited so long, Jimin-ah... all of us would have been happy to rearrange everything to accommodate your dancing... and, none of what happened would have happened... I may have to give Jackson Hyung a piece of my mind when I see him next...” 

“I... I told Jackson Hyung I wished he’d told me when he first found out, and when Bomi Noona brought me home, I told her how upset I was, even though I was happy... she said she’d talk to him and tell him what a pabo he’d been, even though he hadn’t meant to hurt you or me...” Jimin settled against Jungkook’s chest and whispered, “He said the next performance is in March, and he’ll want to practice with me starting at the beginning of February since it will be an ensemble dance...” 

Jungkook slowly stroked his hand along the side of Jimin’s warm thigh under the blanket and murmured, “Once you know the schedule better, we’ll make sure to plan everything around it, as much as we can. And... Jackson Hyung does know we’re together, right?” 

Jimin nodded, then whispered, “He... he wasn’t pleased when he found out how I'd been treating you, either... he called me on Monday while I was hanging out with Seojun and Jihyun and yelled at me for twenty minutes...” 

Jungkook snickered and hugged Jimin tightly until he squeaked, then whispered, “Well, then I don’t think I need to give him a piece of my mind about not telling you sooner... and I’ll try very hard not to be jealous of him.” 

Jimin lifted his head and pressed soft kisses along Jungkook’s cheek until the ravenette turned his head, and they kissed warmly. “Aish, you pabo... he’s engaged... to Bomi Noona... she’s a principal dancer too, and will be with us when we’re practicing, even if it’s for a duo performance. He said she’s as jealous as you are, even though neither he nor I are interested in each other anymore.” 

“You told him I was jealous?” Jungkook asked, raising a single eyebrow and letting his dark beast peer from behind his eyes. 

Jimin shivered and licked his lips, his own gaze captured by that feral countenance, and he nodded, then squeaked, “He told me Bomi Noona was jealous first... he said that’s why he didn’t hug me after she came to the party because she would have been mad at him.” 

Jungkook couldn’t help laughing, and he snuggled the beautiful silver-haired boy closer. “I think I’m going to like Bomi Noona, and I might even like Jackson Hyung... then again, I don’t know why I wouldn’t, since he obviously still cares a great deal for you. I promise Jiminie... I will try very hard not to let my jealousy take over whenever I see you together with him. However, if Bomi Noona is with me, I’m sure the two of us will be able to help each other stay calm...” 

Jimin smiled and sniffled, then sighed softly. “Okay... um... so, that was all I needed to tell you that I hadn’t said yet... do I... am I... can I still have... my punishment?” 

“Mmm... I’m not so mad anymore, baby, now that I understand more of what was happening...” Jungkook gently stroked his hand along Jimin’s side. 

Jimin squirmed around a bit, then leaned back and looked directly into Jungkook’s eyes. “Do I have to lock you out of the house and call you names again?” 

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose into his bangs, and he blinked. “You really want a hard punishment? Hm...” The ravenette gently moved the silver-haired boy off his lap and made him sit on the couch, then turned, so they were face to face. “Tell me why, and I’ll consider it...”


	14. I Feel So Bad

Jimin couldn’t stop himself from tearing up again, but he tried valiantly to keep his eyes on Jungkook’s while he started to speak. However, he couldn’t do it, and he looked down at his lap, where he played with his fingers. 

“Jiminie,” Jungkook whispered as he reached over and took Jimin’s hands. “Tell me, baby... you don’t have to look right at me to do it, it’s okay...” 

Jimin’s breath caught in his throat, and he came to Jungkook, pushing the ravenette back against the arm of the chaise end, and pressing his face into the hollow of the boy’s neck. “I... I feel so bad about what I did, Kookie... about how I treated you... about everything you said on the video you made... about not going with you to get our rings engraved, and not seeing my portrait for the first time with you and my family there, and not introducing you as my beloved, and lying about not knowing about the New Year’s practice, and being so mean to you at the party that I broke your heart. Taemin Hyung got so mad he slapped me. Everyone else was so disappointed in me, and my mom slapped me when I told our parents what I did, and... and I... I deserve a sore butt...” 

Jungkook laughed and hugged Jimin tightly, then moved him around and settled the elder boy on his lap under the blanket again. “Well, I’m willing to make your butt sore, baby, but I don’t want to be angry when I’m spanking you... it’s very hard for me to sustain that emotion when the things that were making me feel that way have been explained. I can bring out Mr. Jeon, though... Jeon Jimin’s Daddy... and have him scold his bad boy while he toasts his backside...” 

Jimin trembled and moaned softly, then scooted closer, turning to face away from the ravenette and press his plump cheeks against Jungkook’s groin. He then leaned forward and rested his elbows on the couch in front of Jungkook’s crossed legs, knowing the ravenette could see his naked body, and ground his bottom against the front of the younger boy’s sweatpants. 

Jungkook watched what the silver-haired elder was doing with interest and curiosity, a low groan escaping his lips when he felt all the squirming and Jimin’s plush cheeks rubbed insistently against his hardening cock. “Mmm... Daddy’s bad boy is acting very naughty right now... tell me what you want, baby...” The raven boy reached between his body and Jimin’s ass to push one of his fingertips into the boy’s rosebud, causing the elder to whimper with pleasure. 

“I... I want you to spank me, Daddy... spank me hard and scold me for being such a bad boy... until I’m crying and my heart doesn’t hurt anymore... and then tell me you love me... and make love to me... please?” Jimin turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Jungkook, the silver-haired angel’s eyes flooded with tears that were slipping slowly down his cheeks. 

“Anything and everything for you, baby... come here first and let me snuggle you for a little longer; I missed holding you in my arms like this every day...” Jungkook opened his arms, and Jimin sat back, then squirmed around, so he was facing the raven and had his legs wrapped around his waist. “That’s my good boy... my sweet, good little devil boy with the silver hair... you really are gorgeous, no matter what color your hair is, sweetheart, but I have to tell you... it is definitely hot to Top you when you look like this...” 

Jimin snickered and hugged Jungkook tightly, then whispered, “Oh yeah... and I told you that you wouldn’t Top me when I was like this... and I made you sleep down here... and I didn’t answer your calls or texts... I was such a shit...” 

Jungkook chuckled and nuzzled Jimin’s ear. “I might need to take notes so I can remember all the reasons you’re being punished, bad boy...” 

Jimin sniffled and sat back, then lightly hit his hand against Jungkook’s chest. “Yah, stop teasin’ the bad little devil boy; I’m not s'posed to care if I hurt someone’s feelings...” 

Jungkook smiled and gently cupped Jimin’s cheek, then whispered, “But you do, don’t you? Even with your bad little devil boy id card, you are still more of a naughty little angel, aren’t you?” 

Jimin sniffled and nodded, then pooched his bottom lip out in a pout. “I’m totally going to lose all my bad boy cred... it’s all your fault...” 

Jungkook grinned and pulled Jimin close again, then kissed him sweetly. “If anyone ever asks, I’ll make sure and tell them what a bad, bad little devil boy you are, and you hate everything I do to you, and you curse at me the whole time...” 

Jimin blinked slowly and acted shy, then whispered, “But if they ask me, I’ll tell them I fell in love with you...” 

Jungkook’s grin became a warm smile, and he hugged Jimin tightly. “Well, then I guess we’ll just have to apply for an angel id for you, won’t we? I don’t think being naughty will keep you from getting one...” 

Jimin huffed a breath over Jungkook’s skin, then grumped, “No, as long as you spank me and forgive me afterward, they’ll let me have one... even if I let you do dirty things to me... cuz being an angel means letting you do whatever you want...” 

Jungkook laughed. “Oho, it does??!!! Oh, my goodness, well, if I had known that, I would have told you to apply for one sooner! Mmm, that’s another reason for me to spank your sweet bottom... speaking of which... tell me, my sweet, naughty angel boy... do you want me to take you upstairs and spank you in your cute duckie pajamas?” The ravenette moved forward and pushed Jimin gently onto his back on the couch, then hovered over him while nuzzling soft kisses along the column of his neck. 

Jimin relaxed underneath the younger boy, sighing softly when their bare chests touched again, his hands moving to slide slowly up and down Jungkook’s warm sides. “Uh-huh,” he whispered in reply, “with my quacking slippers on...” 

Jungkook snickered. “You mean the slippers that will be kicked off once I’ve heated your bottom to the point where you can’t lie still any longer?” 

“Pfft, you don’t spank ‘that’ hard...” Jimin replied, then grinned when Jungkook lifted his head, and the dark beast came forward. 

“Naughty boy... time to go upstairs and let me make your backside match your previous hair color... bad Little Red...” Jungkook growled softly, leaned down, and nipped his teeth at Jimin’s sweet spot, causing the silver-haired boy to squeal. 

“Mmm... not Little Red anymore...” He pouted. 

Jungkook sat back and knelt on the couch between Jimin’s thighs, then gently rubbed his hands up and down the outside of the beauty’s legs. “You’re still my Little Red, even with your hair a different color... although if you want me to call you something else when it’s changed, I will... any suggestions?” 

Jimin lay there splayed before his lover, having lifted his arms and let them rest on the couch above his head, smiling as he gazed at the magnificent ravenette. “Mmm... well, I was going to go with the Little part, but Little Silver sounds weird... hm... what about Little Grey? Mmm... that doesn’t sound right, either.” He sighed softly and pouted, then whispered, “I guess it should stay Little Red, even without that color hair... especially since you’ll always be my Mr. Big Bad...” 

Jungkook laughed softly and leaned back down to offer Jimin a soft kiss, which was accepted and returned in kind, then sat back and started to move off the couch. “All right, Little Red, it is... now, come with me, you bad, bad angel boy, your butt has an appointment with the hairbrush upstairs...” 

“Nuuuuu, not the hairbrush, Daddy! I don’t like it!!” Jimin let Jungkook take his wrist and start leading him around the house while the ravenette turned off the lights, the elder boy rubbing his soon to be aching backside with his other hand. “Oh, and those drapes are amazing; I need to remember to thank your Mom tomorrow... are the ones upstairs the same?” 

Jungkook snickered and reached back to rub Jimin’s bottom too, then nodded when Jimin asked the question. “Yep, same color, same fabric, everything... she said she had them made at the place where we had our pirate costumes created. I guess they do all kinds of sewing.” He finished turning off the lights, then led the elder boy up the stairs. “Do you need to take care of business first, baby? Hm... I do, and I think I want to bring some water and ice upstairs too, we haven’t been getting enough fluids lately, and we’re going to need them...” 

Jimin blushed at Jungkook’s last words, then stepped close and brushed a kiss against the ravenette’s cheek. “Mhm, I do... I’ll... I’ll put the chair and table out, then get my jammies and the... the hairbrush... when I’m done in the powder room... okay, Daddy?” 

Jungkook released his grip on Jimin’s wrist and nodded, a smile curving his lips as he whispered, “What a good boy you are for Daddy, getting everything ready for your spanking. I’ll be back up in a few minutes.” He kissed the silver-haired elder sweetly, then went back down the stairs. Jimin heard the bathroom door close, then took care of his own needs, and soon, he was standing beside the straight-backed chair, his hands crossed in front of his groin, as the idea of what was soon going to be happening had caused his dick to harden. 

Of course, being well endowed also meant it was impossible to keep his arousal hidden, so when Jungkook came back up the stairs with a tray laden with the water pitcher filled with ice water, a bowl of ice, two glasses, and another bowl brimming with cut fruit, he was met with the sight of his beloved angel standing contritely beside the spanking chair. At the same time, his swollen tip and part of his thick shaft peeked above his hands as he tried to remain somewhat modest. 

“Hm... I see a naughty boy who has a fairly large problem, ne?” Jungkook set the tray on the bedside table, plucked a piece of watermelon from the bowl and walked to Jimin, then offered the bite to the beauty. 

Jimin blushed and nodded, but smiled and took the proffered treat, then lowered his gaze as Jungkook gently moved his hands from shielding himself. He chewed and swallowed the piece of fruit, then whispered, “I... I do, Daddy...” 

Jungkook stepped a bit closer and trailed his fingertip around Jimin’s broad glans, swiping the droplet of precum that pearled there, then lifted his finger to his lips and licked it, his dark chocolate gaze holding the silver-haired elder’s dark hazel one. “Mmm... yummy...” 

Jimin moaned, then blushed more deeply, causing Jungkook to chuckle and whisper, “I love when you get so bashful, sweetheart... mmm, let’s get you into your jammies, sweet thing...” 

Jungkook picked Jimin’s panties off the chair, then knelt in front of the elder boy, holding them open for him to step into. As Jungkook pulled the garment up Jimin’s legs, he leaned close and licked the flat of his tongue from the base of the silver-haired boy’s balls to his swollen tip, bringing a sweet whimper from the older boy’s lips. 

“D-Daddy?” Jimin whispered while holding his arms out from his sides slightly, so Jungkook could pull the underpants up unhindered. 

“Yes, baby?” Jungkook answered as he tugged the soft material into place over Jimin’s round ass and hard cock, smiling as he saw the tip of it peeping past the top of the waistband. He then reached for the pajama pants and held those for Jimin to step into. 

“What... what were you going to... punish me with... downstairs?” Jimin lifted one foot while resting his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, and stepped into the pajama bottoms, then stepped into the other leg, and waited patiently while the ravenette pulled them up and settled them gently over his panty-clad hips. 

“The wooden paddle, the leather strap, and the senior cane...” Jungkook replied without hesitation, and Jimin breathed an internal sigh of relief, as he knew that no matter how much his butt hurt after he was paddled with the hairbrush, it would have been worse after those had been used, especially since the raven boy had been so angry at the time.


	15. Kintsukuroi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kintsukuroi, the art of precious scars (金繕い; Japanese for golden repair) - As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise. My damage has made me more beautiful. Our broken hearts are repaired with the gold of pure love.

“You were... you were really mad at me...” Jimin whispered as tears filled his eyes again. 

Jungkook stood up and looked at Jimin, then pulled him close and hugged him tightly. “I was furious, baby... and if you hadn’t shown how sorry you really were, I would have followed through with every one of them... and there would have been no using the cream.” 

Jimin shuddered and slid his arms around Jungkook’s naked torso; their bare chests pressed tightly together. “Jungkook-ah... I promise you... no matter how hard you punish me... if it’s because I’ve done something to deserve it, and I understand why you’re doing it, I will never think you’re turning into my ex-bastard. Even when you’re furious, you are nothing like him. You never could be. He’s a piece of shit, and he treats people like they are lower than he is... but he’s the lowest. You... you treat everyone with respect, including me, even when you’re mad at me... I swear, Jungkookie... I won’t ever be so afraid of you that I will let you do anything that will permanently harm my heart. I will use my colors if I need to. And, I will trust you to take care of me, no matter what.” 

Jungkook smiled and kissed the silver-haired boy gently while rubbing his bottom warmly. “Thank you for saying that, Jiminie. That is one of my darkest fears, and it makes me feel so much better to know you believe me when I say I would never treat you like he did. I love you so much, baby... all I want to do is love you for the rest of my life and give you everything you want, even if it means you won’t sit comfortably for a few days...” The ravenette squeezed Jimin’s cheeks, then stepped back a bit. “Are you ready to put your pajama shirt and slippers on, sweet thing?” 

Jimin nodded his head and blushed softly when Jungkook reached for the shirt, then helped the elder boy into it and pinched the cheeks of his face. “Yah, Jungkookie!” 

“What? I can’t help doing that; you are so freaking adorable in these PJs. Honest to god, Jiminie, you look like a little kid.” Jungkook waited while Jimin put the slippers on, then the two of them giggled like goofballs while the silver-haired boy ran around in circles so that they would quack frantically. “Seriously, that was the best purchase I’ve ever made... ahahahaha... so freaking adorable... come here, you cutie... let me cuddle you on my lap for a bit, before we start your spanking...” 

Jimin straddled Jungkook’s legs, wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s neck, then smiled bashfully at him. “I love you so much...” 

Jungkook smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Jimin’s lips while wrapping his arms around the silver-haired elder’s waist and pulling him close, so their groins were pressed together. “Mhm, I can tell...” The raven boy wiggled his eyebrows, and Jimin giggled. 

“Well, I do love that part of you too, but that’s not all I love about you...” Jimin settled against Jungkook’s chest, his chin resting over the younger boy’s shoulder, and sighed softly. “I’m such a pabo... I keep doing such stupid things and making you think I don’t love you anymore, and that’s not ever going to be true...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly, then slid one hand inside Jimin’s pajama bottoms to rub and squeeze his bottom through his underpants, causing the gorgeous, silver-haired angel to moan and grind himself against the ravenette’s body. “I know you don’t mean it, baby... well, I know now, because you told me what happened... but I understand. You are a drama queen, and I’m going to have to live with you sometimes being a brat and needing a hard spanking...” 

Jimin sat back suddenly, his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders while an incredulous look crossed his beautiful face, causing the magnificent ravenette to grin. “Yah! I am not a drama queen, hmph!!” He removed his hands from the younger boy’s shoulders and crossed them in front of his chest. “You’re just a big meanie!” 

Jungkook laughed and started to gently tickle his other hand up and down Jimin’s side, inside his pajama shirt, and within seconds, the beauty was giggling and lightly slapping his hands against the younger boy’s chest. “I swear, baby, sometimes being in love with you is like living my own K-Drama...” 

“YAH!!!” Jimin yelled indignantly, although he stopped moving for a moment as a thoughtful expression came to his features. Jungkook stopped tickling and waited to see what his sweet angel would say. “Well, heck,” Jimin said, a rueful grin curving his lips. “I guess you’re right... when I think back about the last three months, it’s usually me that’s throwing some kind of tantrum, or needing affection, or being a brat... geez, how can you even stand it?!” 

Jungkook slipped his hands out of Jimin’s PJs and lightly took the silver-haired boy’s face in his hands, holding his gaze as he whispered, “I love K-Dramas, remember? And even if I didn’t, I’d put up with worse from you because you make me happy. And I love you. And I am so lucky that I found you again, after all this time...” 

Jimin lifted his hands and gently held Jungkook’s wrists as the ravenette spoke, and as he listened to the words, his beautiful dark hazel eyes filled with tears. “I’m the one who’s lucky, Kookie,” the elder boy gasped as he started to cry. 

“Ah, Jiminie, shh, baby... come here, let me hold you... that’s my good boy... you are such a love... so sweet and affectionate and adorable...” Jungkook hugged Jimin tightly and rocked him slightly back and forth on the chair, while the silver-haired boy tucked his face against the raven’s neck and sobbed. “Jimin-ah... you’re okay... we’re okay... from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon, I love you... and I will only love you more, every day, for eternity...” 

“E...even... even when I’m... when I’m a... j-j-jerk? I... I was so... m-m-mean... I-I-I h-hurt k-knowing I-I did t-that to y-y-youuuuuuuu...” Jimin clung to Jungkook as tightly as he could, while the ravenette held his angel just as tightly, the two of them helping their broken pieces come back together. 

“Yes, baby, even when you’re a jerk... besides, I’m not perfect, so why would I expect you to be more perfect than you already are? For me, Jiminie, you are everything I’ve ever wanted... and when something like this happens, and we get through it, it only makes us stronger...” Jungkook pressed warm kisses against Jimin’s sweaty forehead, smiling when he felt the elder boy starting to calm down. 

“I... I need... need my s-s-spanking... Da... Daddy... p-p-please...” Jimin pressed his mouth against Jungkook’s neck and sucked softly at the sensitive skin. The ravenette slid his hand fully inside the silver-haired boy’s pants and underpants to lightly tickle his fingertips over the angel’s rosebud. “Oooo... and... and I need... need that too...” 

“Mmm, and you’ll get both because you’re asking so sweetly... my good, sweet angel boy... get up now, baby, and lie over Daddy’s lap...” Jungkook helped Jimin stand up and move away from his legs, then waited for the elder boy to decide if he really wanted to go over or not. “You can decide you don’t want to be punished at any time, baby... if you just want me to make love to you, then that’s what I’ll do... whatever you want...” 

Jimin sniffled and lifted his hands to swipe at the tears that continued to trickle down his cheeks, the light from the Christmas bulbs strung all over the ceiling causing the teardrops to shimmer in different colors as they fell. He sniffled one last time, took a deep breath and swallowed, then bent to lie over Jungkook’s legs, letting the ravenette help him get into a comfortable position where he wouldn’t feel like he was going to slide onto the floor. He gripped Jungkook’s ankle, then whispered, “I’m... I’m ready... Daddy...” 

Jungkook placed one hand in the small of Jimin’s back, then slowly rubbed his bottom through his clothes while he murmured quietly, “Jeon Jimin... you have been a very naughty boy lately... and this spanking is intended to hurt... therefore, you will receive three sets of twenty-five swats of the hairbrush on each cheek, first over your pajama bottoms, then on your underpants, and then on the bare... I won’t spank you as hard as I usually do, so your bottom will be able to take all of them, and I won’t have to use the cream. When I’m done, bad boy, you will wish you hadn’t been such a shit to me, and I hope it will cause you to think twice before you ever do something like that again. Do I make myself clear?” 

Jimin gulped when he realized just how many smacks he was going to get, and he shuddered, although as Jungkook scolded him, he sniffled and gripped the ravenette’s calf more tightly, then nodded his head, a quiet “Yes, Daddy” passing his lips when the younger boy asked the question. 

“Here are the rules, baby... you don’t need to count out loud. You will use your colors if you find yourself starting to feel like you are a bad person. You are not a bad person; this is not to make you feel like that. You hurt my feelings with your actions, but that doesn’t make you horrible. It makes you human. And I love you, even though I’m going to make you cry and let you have a sore bottom for a few days.” Jungkook stopped the rubbing and picked up the hairbrush, then held it against one of Jimin’s plump ass cheeks. “Prepare yourself, baby...” 

Jimin gulped again and immediately started to cry as soon as he felt the hairbrush stop pressing against his cheek, and Jungkook’s weight shifted. “OUCH!” He cried and jumped when the first one landed, although he did admit the ravenette wasn’t using all of his strength like he usually did. Still, it did sting, even through the two layers of cotton covering his rump, and he started to wonder if he would be able to take every one of those smacks. “OWWW! OUCH!! OUWWWWHHHCCC!!!!” 

Jungkook scolded Jimin further as he chastised him, pointing out every single thing Jimin did over the days leading up to the performance, including being so cold and distant on the phone, not taking care of himself properly, sleeping on the floor of the dance studio, causing Jungkook to worry about him, and not letting him take care of him. 

By the time the first round was given, and it was time for Jimin to stand up so Jungkook could pull down his pajama bottoms, Jimin was sobbing, not only because of the heat in his cheeks but because he genuinely felt bad about what he’d done. He let the ravenette pull him back over his legs, then nodded his head when the younger boy asked if he was ready for the next. 

“OOOUUUCCH!! OUCH OUCH OWWW OWWWWWWW!!! I’M SORRY DADDY I’M SO SORRY!!!! OWWWWWWW...” Jimin couldn’t keep himself from yelling as each blow from the brush hurt even worse with just his panties covering his sore bottom, and Jungkook continued the scolding as well, punctuating each word he spoke with a smack from the wooden implement. 

When the second set was finished, Jungkook stood Jimin on his feet and turned him to face away, then urged him to bend forward just a bit. “Let me see your bottom, baby; I want to be sure you aren’t close to being injured...” 

Jimin did as he was told, even as he cried hard, shuddering as he felt Jungkook’s gentle fingers pulling the leg bands of the underpants away from the silver-haired boy’s lower cheeks. 

“Mmm... you’re still okay, baby... but I think we should take a little break before you get the last ones. Let’s go downstairs, and I’ll make you some barley tea with honey, and you can drink some water, too... do you need to use the bathroom first?” Jungkook stood up, then helped Jimin stand up, cooing sweetly to the elder boy when he turned and grabbed for the ravenette, begging for a hug. “That’s my good boy... sweet thing... after you’ve had your tea and water, you can tell me if you want to stop, okay?” 

Jimin clung tightly to Jungkook, crying hard with his face buried in the curve of the ravenette’s neck. The black-haired boy gently rubbed the silver-haired boy’s back and reached down to rub his aching cheeks too, the caress so careful it didn’t incite more pain and instead helped soothe the beautiful angel’s heart. “O-okay, Kookie... I... I’m ready to... go downstairs...” 

Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s ear and whispered, “My Jiminie... my sweet, beautiful, adorable Jiminie... I think we should just agree to stop; I don’t think you deserve to be punished further... I want to make you feel good now... since you were such a good boy and told me the truth earlier, and you took your punishment so well... okay?” 

Jimin’s breath hitched in his throat, and he nodded his head. “O-okay, K-k-kookie...” 

Jungkook gently kissed Jimin’s ear, then murmured, “I want to carry you downstairs like a koala, baby... or will it hurt too much?” 

Jimin stepped out of his slippers and pajama bottoms, tugged on Jungkook’s shoulders to pull the ravenette down slightly, then jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around the younger boy’s back. “H-hurts, but... b-but I w-want you to c-carry me...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and cupped Jimin’s bottom cheeks in his hands as gently as he could, then started down the stairs. A short while later, the two of them were standing in the kitchen with Jungkook holding Jimin and helping the beautiful silver-haired angel drink a glass of tea. The elder boy was much calmer and looking sleepy, which caused the younger to smile and nuzzle his temple sweetly. “You are so adorable, sweetheart... okay, now drink your water... good boy... do you want to snuggle on the couch for a while, or go upstairs and go to bed?” 

Jimin blinked owlishly at the ravenette, then whispered, “I sleepy... you sleepy?” 

Jungkook giggled and booped Jimin’s nose, then nodded. “I’m sleepy... if we snuggled on the couch, I can guarantee that I would fall asleep fast...” 

“Mmm... bed...” Jimin replied muzzily as he blinked again. 

“Oh my god, Jeon Jimin, your cuteness kills me... all right, honey, let’s go upstairs and to bed...” Jungkook picked Jimin up, carried him up the stairs after turning off the kitchen light, and then gently set the elder boy on the bed. 

“Mmm... ow... butt hurts,” Jimin complained, although he scooted over to give Jungkook room to crawl into bed after he took his sweatpants and slippers off. 

“I’m not surprised,” Jungkook replied, his voice thick and dark, which caused Jimin to wake up a little, open his eyes a bit wider, and gaze at the raven boy’s face. 

“Oh... Mr. Big Bad... my butt hurts...” Jimin blushed when Jungkook licked his lips. 

“Mmm, my poor Little Red... do you want Mr. Big Bad to lick it and make it feel better?” 

Jimin blinked sleepily, then smiled beautifully. “Uh-huh, ‘cept I too tired righ’ now... k?” 

Jungkook smiled and helped Jimin out of the pajama top, then squirmed him out of his underpants before turning off the bedside lamp and climbing under the covers to snuggle with the silver-haired beauty. “That’s perfectly all right, my sweet Little Red, you get some rest... I’ll lick you later when you’re more awake...” 

“K...” Jimin replied, already starting to doze off. “Love you, Kookie...” 

“I love you too, Jiminie... sleep tight...” 

“Dream of me...” 


	16. We Are All Broken, That's How The Light Gets In

A few hours later, while it was still night but the moon was nearing the horizon to sleep, and the light shining in the glass coated everything in muted black and gray, Jungkook awoke to soft cries from his beloved’s lips. 

“Jungkook!!... please... please don’t go... please... I’m sorry...” Jimin sobbed in his sleep, having rolled away from the safety of Jungkook’s embrace and trapped himself among the bedclothes beside the ravenette. “Please... I can’t... I can’t move... I’m... I’m drowning... help me... please don’t go...” 

It took a few seconds, but the plaintive tone of Jimin’s voice awakened the younger boy further, and Jungkook sat up, then quickly pulled the covers away from the silver-haired beauty’s body, unwrapping him and allowing his arms and legs to move again. “Jimin-ah... baby... I’m here, love... shh... you’re all right, angel...” The ravenette pulled the elder boy into his arms, created a spoon, and pressed soft, gentle kisses along the nape of Jimin’s neck and his soft shoulder. “Wake up, beautiful... you’re safe... I’m not going anywhere...” 

Jimin calmed immediately as he felt Jungkook’s embrace, then sighed as he slowly blinked open his eyes, his gaze falling on the window to see soft snowflakes drifting to the deck, barely visible in the subdued moonglow. His dream... “Koo... I dreamt... dreamt I was chained to something heavy that was slowly sinking into deep water, and... and you had the key, but you just... you just watched... watched me with no... no expression on your face...” He started to cry hard, lifting his hands to cover his face as his body shuddered with the agony of the remembering. 

“Jimin-ah... I would never abandon you... and I will do everything I can to convince your soul of that, to prevent those dreams.” Jungkook gently urged Jimin to roll over, and when the beautiful silver-haired boy did so, the ravenette cuddled him close, their legs entwining while the younger pressed warm kisses against the elder’s lips. “But if you still have them, I will always save you...” 

Jimin didn’t reply; his breath too wrapped up in hitching with sobs, so he wrapped his arm over Jungkook’s waist and pressed himself as tightly against the ravenette’s body as he could, then tucked his forehead into the hollow of Jungkook’s neck, letting the warm comfort soothe his fears. 

“Sweet baby... I love you with all my heart, Jimin-ah... you’re mine, and I’m yours, and I will never leave, unless you tell me to go, and even then... from now on, you’ll have to convince me that you really mean it, before I’ll believe you...” Jungkook tucked a fingertip beneath Jimin’s chin and tilted the silver-haired boy’s head, then kissed him, slowly and deeply, pouring all of his feelings for the beautiful angel in to the caress, a smile curving the corner of his lips as he felt the elder boy respond and begin to kiss him back. 

“I... I love you too, Jungkook-ah... I’ve always loved you, and I always will... I will never want you to leave me...” Jimin sighed softly and began to relax, and Jungkook slid his hand down to gently rub Jimin’s bottom. 

“Good, because you’re stuck with me... we’re like Velcro, baby...” Jungkook grinned and snickered when Jimin lightly hit his hand against the raven boy’s bare back. 

“Aish, dangshin...” Jimin huffed, then settled more comfortably against Jungkook and sighed softly. “Kookie?” 

Jungkook pecked a kiss to the tip of Jimin’s nose, then hummed in reply, “Mmm?” 

“Do you... do you think Mr. Big Bad might want to wake up? He said he’d lick my bottom and make it feel better...” Jimin whispered. 

Jungkook chuckled, then his voice deepened to that thick, sweet molasses, and he murmured in reply, “Hello again, Little Red... is your sweet peach still sore?” The ravenette tickled his fingertips over Jimin’s soft nether cheeks, and the silver-haired boy sighed softly. 

“Uh huh,” Jimin murmured back, “not as much as earlier, but I’s still pretty sore...” 

“I see,” Jungkook replied as he offered warm kisses to the elder boy’s lips. “Do you think you deserve to have your bottom soothed, baby?” 

Jimin didn’t answer for a long moment, but then he whispered, “Uh huh...” 

The moonglow was almost gone, but there was enough of it left for the beautiful angel to see Jungkook’s white teeth as his lips split into a wide smile. “What a good boy you are, Little Red, you are exactly right. I’m so proud of you for not being afraid to admit you deserve sweetness... such a love you are... and I will be thrilled to give you what you want baby... what flavor do you want me to kiss you with afterward?” 

Jimin could feel his heart swell as Jungkook praised him, the elder boy also proud of himself for asking for something good. “Mmm... what about banana lick?” 

“Oh, we haven’t tried that one yet, that’s a good choice,” Jungkook replied. “All right, you stay here and snuggle under the covers, I’ll get the lube and be right back.” 

After a bit, Jungkook and Jimin were lying together, both with woozy smiles on their faces, the soft light from the bedside lamp painting their skin with a warm glow. 

“Ready to go back to sleep, baby? I’ll set my alarm, so we aren’t late for breakfast.” Jungkook reached for his phone when Jimin nodded, the elder boy too close to dreams to answer with words. The ravenette set his alarm, put the phone back on the little table, turned off the light, then the two of them snuggled together under the covers. 

“I love you, Jiminie...” Jungkook whispered as he gently kissed his angel’s lips. 

“Saranghae, salangbad-a...” Jimin whispered back, content, and warm in his lover’s embrace. 

Eventually, the two boys were dressed and at the big house with the rest of their families, and even Chinmae and Hwayoung had come back to share breakfast and bid Jimin’s family farewell. 

“Well, you know the main reason Hwayoung-ah and I came today was so you and I could perform our little play...” Chinmae commented to Jungkook, causing the ravenette to grin and blush. 

The dining room table was laden with food, and everyone was helping themselves, while Seojun and Jihyun teased Jungkook and Jimin about being too lovey-dovey again. 

“What little play?” Jimin’s mom asked, then took a sip of her coffee and looked at Eunkyung. 

“Oh, that’s right, you haven’t seen the figurines yet, Chinie!” Jungkook’s mom replied. She looked over at Jungkook and asked, “You brought them with you, didn’t you?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “I didn’t, but I will go get them after breakfast.” 

Jungkook’s mom smiled and nodded, then looked back at Chinsun, who was sitting beside her. “Jungkook and Chinmae perform a little play every Christmas, they’ve done it since they were small. It’s very adorable, I’m glad you’ll be able to see it.” 

Chinsun smiled and looked over at Jungkook, who was sitting across the table from her, and next to Jimin. “I look forward to it. Jungkook ssi, you look like you’re feeling better?” 

The ravenette smiled and nodded his head, then cast a glance toward Jimin, who also smiled happily and leaned to bump his shoulder against Jungkook’s, the two boys being the only ones who heard the elder’s slight hiss through his teeth as his sore bottom shifted on the chair seat. “Yes, Eomeonim, I’m feeling much better, thank you. Jiminie is an excellent nurse.” 

Jimin blushed and reached under the table to gently squeeze Jungkook’s thigh; then the conversation turned to what Seojun and Jihyun would be doing while they were in Busan for the next week. The plan was for them to fly home today with Jimin and Jihyun’s parents, then they and the parents would come back on the thirtieth to celebrate Taehyung’s birthday and the new year with Jungkook’s family and all of the boys’ friends. 

Once the meal had wound down, everyone helped clear the table and did the dishes, then all of them gathered in front of the tree again, so Jungkook and Jimin could open the rest of their gifts. 

Jimin had found a store at the mall that sold Nightmare Before Christmas items, and he’d purchased a set of pajamas, a set of flannel sheets, and a limited edition set of ceramic figures for Jungkook. He’d also bought the ravenette a couple of hoodies, which everyone teased him about since he tended to wear Jungkook’s hoodies more than Jungkook did, a couple of pairs of earrings, a couple of bracelets, and a pair of shoes that the younger had been considering getting himself. 

Jungkook was thrilled with everything he’d received from everyone, and he hugged and kissed all of them, then wrapped Jimin in a huge hug. “Thank you so much, Jiminie!” 

Jimin giggled and hugged Jungkook back, laughing as he replied, “You’re welcome, and thank you, too, Jungkookie!” Jungkook had found the same store at the mall and bought the same set of pajamas for the elder boy, which had made everyone crack up. He’d also purchased a set of black enamel and silver necklace rings for them to wear; one said ‘We’re Simply’, and the other said ‘Meant to Be’, and they hung on silver chains. He’d spent more time in other shops and had found a few pairs of different colored dance pants and shorts, and extra-large tee shirts for the elder boy, and there was an intricately-carved wooden jewelry box that contined more earrings, necklaces, and rings, so the sweet silver-haired angel would have a large assortment of bling to choose from. 

While the living room was being cleared of all of the wrapping paper and gift boxes, Jungkook and Jimin took their gifts and zoomed over to the little house, dropped everything on the dining table, and just as the raven boy was walking over to start gathering the puppy and kitten figurines, he noticed that the silver-haired elder had stopped next to the table and wasn’t moving. 

“Jiminie?” Jungkook said as he turned around to see what Jimin was doing. “Oh, baby... come here, sweetheart... I should have put those away this morning while we were getting ready, I’m sorry, honey...” He walked back to the older boy and slipped his arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Jimin had looked at the table and seen the pile of gifts from last night that had already been opened, and then his gaze had found the implements that Jungkook had planned to punish him with. “Kookie...” Jimin gasped, then wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s shoulders and started to sob. “I’m... jeongmal mianhae...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and rocked Jimin side to side while he held him, his voice soft and warm as he whispered, “Baby... my sweet Jimin-ah... joyonghaejida... nuhl yongsuh halkke, salangbad-a. Gwaenchanh-ayo, jagiya, everything is all right now, we’re just fine... come on, jagi, we need to get the figurines and take them over to the house...” He held Jimin until the silver-haired elder was calm enough to let go, then kissed him tenderly. “My beautiful Jiminie... I love you so much...” 

“I... I love you too, Kookie... god, I was such a babo...” Jimin sniffled, wiped the tears from his cheeks, then walked over to the fireplace mantle to help the raven boy put the ceramic figures in their boxes before placing them in the carrying case and walking with him back to the big house. 

Once they arrived, everything was set up, and Chinmae and Jungkook performed their little ‘play’. Chinsun and Hajoon were completely enchanted, and even Jihyun was seen to be giggling with Seojun and Aecha, but the boys would claim they were laughing about something completely different, whenever it was brought up again. After the play was finished, everyone settled down to watch both sets of home movies, and soon, it was time to take Jimin’s family and Seojun to the airport. 

“We’ll see you next Wednesday, Chinie, have a safe trip home. Seojun, have a wonderful time and be a good guest, we’ll see you next Wednesday too.” Jungkook’s mom hugged Jimin’s mom, then Seojun, who complained about it, while Minjun and Hajoon shook hands. 

“Yes, see you next Wednesday, Eunie! I’m sure Seojun will be a perfect gentleman... won’t you?” Chinsun smiled at the youngest Jeon, who grinned and nodded his head, then turned back to Jihyun, the two of them becoming almost immediately engrossed in something on Jihyun’s phone. 

Jimin hugged his parents tightly, smiling as they kissed him, and Chinsun hugged Jungkook as she said, “Thank you for allowing us to take Jimin’s portrait with us. We’ll drive back on Wednesday, so we can pack it safely in the trunk, rather than trying to get it on and off the plane.” 

Jungkook blushed lightly and hugged Chinsun, then blushed more deeply when Hajoon hugged him too. “You’re very welcome, Eomeonim. I look forward to seeing you all next week, although if you want to leave Seojun down there, I could live with that...” 

“Yah! I heard that, Hyung!!” Seojun said, then walked over and pretended to punch Jungkook in the arm. 

“Ow! Oh no, I can’t use my arm now!” Jungkook teased, then the two boys hugged each other. “See you next week, Seojunie, have fun visiting with your friends!” 

“Aish, you’re so weird,” Seojun retorted, then grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. “I am so excited, and I know everyone will have fun with Jihyunie, and I can't wait to meet his friends, too!” 

Finally, it was time for the group to board the plane, and everyone else left the airport and went back home; Chinmae and Hwayoung had left before the families went to the airport.


	17. Everything Is As It Should Be

“Dinner will be at eight. Did the two of you want to join us?” Eunkyung inquired, as Jungkook and Jimin walked to the front door with her, Minjun, and Aecha. “It feels strange not to have everyone with us, doesn’t it? I enjoy their company so much.” 

Jungkook looked at Jimin, and the silver-haired boy nodded. Turning back to his mom, Jungkook replied, “Yes, we’ll be back for dinner, thank you, Eomma. And yes, it seems so quiet without Seojun and Jihyun complaining about Jimin and I being too affectionate.” 

Everyone laughed, then the parents and Aecha went into the house, while Jungkook and Jimin headed down the walk to their place. 

“We have a couple of hours before we need to be at the house; Jiminie, do you want to watch a movie? Oh here, let me go put those away.” 

Jimin was standing at the dining table and looking at all of his presents from Jungkook again while studiously avoiding noticing the punishment implements. However, he saw when the ravenette picked them up and started to walk toward the stairs. “A movie sounds good... um... Koo?” 

“Ne?” Jungkook replied, turning his head as he set his foot on the first step. 

“My butt hurts...” Jimin looked at the ravenette and bit his bottom lip, then sniffled. 

Jungkook dropped the items on the floor, hurried back over to the silver-haired angel, and wrapped him in a warm hug. “Sweetheart... want me to rub it while we watch the movie?” He reached down and gently caressed Jimin’s backside over his jeans. 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied as he hugged the raven boy. 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled a kiss against Jimin’s forehead. “Mmm, someone’s feeling a bit vulnerable, aren’t they?” 

“Mhm,” Jimin hummed, then sniffled again as his eyes filled with tears. 

“Ah, Jiminie, my sweet baby... come on, let’s go upstairs, and I’ll help you into your PJs, and we can come downstairs and snuggle.” Jungkook released the elder boy from his embrace, then took his hand and walked toward the stairs. He bent down, picked up the implements, then took Jimin’s hand again and led him up the stairs. 

“Okay... but would you wear your bunny PJs too?” Jimin whispered once they reached the upper floor. 

“Well, of course, I will,” Jungkook replied, as he continued holding Jimin’s hand until he had to let go to open the cabinet and put the items away. “Do you want to cuddle in bed for a little bit, first?” 

“Mhm...” Jimin hummed and nodded. 

“Oh my god, you’re so cute, Jiminie... come here, baby, let Daddy help you out of your clothes so that he can snuggle you properly...” Once Jimin was naked, and under the blankets, Jungkook quickly removed his garments, climbed into bed, and then pulled the beautiful elder boy into his arms. “Sweet thing... you’re sad because your family went home, aren’t you?” He held the silver-haired angel close and slowly rubbed his back with one hand while sliding his other down over the curve of his hip to cup and gently fondle his plump bottom. “What a sweet peach you have, baby...” 

“Mhm,” Jimin hummed as he cuddled against the ravenette, afraid to speak as he was pretty sure he’d start to cry. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, melting into the younger boy’s embrace, as Jungkook caressed his soft skin. “I’m sorry I’m such a crybaby,” he gasped, as tears began to leak from behind his eyelids, even as he tried to contain them. 

“My sweet beloved... I love that you’re so emotional; it makes it easier for me to express my feelings. You remember the punishment that good boys get when they apologize for something that they don’t need to apologize for?” Jungkook pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s mouth, smiling as he felt the elder boy responding and returning the kiss. 

“Mhm... all the kisses...” Jimin suddenly clung to the ravenette, and Jungkook rolled over to lie on top of the silver-haired boy, pressing between his thighs to coax him to spread his legs, then propping himself up on his elbows as he lay above the beauty and repeatedly kissed him slowly and deeply. 

“Would you like me to make gentle love to you, sweet thing?” Jungkook whispered as he broke the kiss, his gorgeous face painted with his reverence for the ethereal being beneath him, while he gently brushed away the tears that continued to slip from the corner of Jimin’s eyes. “My sweet Jiminie... I’m here, love... I’m not going anywhere without you... I know the last few days were really hard on you, sweetheart... I know you hurt, knowing you hurt me... but it’s all right now, salangbad-a... we’re all right. Everything is as it should be.” 

Jimin lay under the raven boy, his dark hazel gaze peeping past his partially opened eyelids, and he sniffled, then nodded his head. “I... I do want that, Jungkookie... I already miss my mom... aish, I’m such a baby... and I’m... I’m still so... so sad that I did... did all that and... and... and made you... feel like I... like I don’t... don’t love youuuuuuuuuu...” The silver-haired angel began to sob again, and Jungkook chuckled softly while leaning closer to press soft kisses against Jimin’s neck while the elder boy wrapped his arms and legs around the younger tightly and came apart. 

“Shh, shh, shh, beloved, joyonghaejida... nuhl yongsuh halkke, naneun yagsog... here, let me roll over, and you lie on top of me... that’s my good baby... such a sweet, good boy... shh, it’s all right now... I’m here, baby... I’ve got you... let it all out, sweetheart...” Jungkook held Jimin on top of him, pulled the covers over them, then slowly ran one hand up and down the long muscles of the beautiful boy’s back while reaching with his other and rubbing and caressing his round bottom. “You go ahead and cry, my Jiminie, for as long as you need to... whenever you need to... I will always hold you.” 

It took a considerable amount of time before Jimin was able to calm down, and Jungkook patiently snuggled and caressed him while whispering sweet words and cooing to him tenderly. Finally, Jimin took a big breath, then rasped, “I gotta blow my nose...” 

Of course, since he’d been crying for so long, it came out ‘I godda blow by dose’, which caused Jungkook to start giggling, which then caused Jimin to start giggling. Still, even though they were cracking up, the ravenette reached to the bedside table and grabbed the tissue box, then put it on the pillow near the silver-haired boy. “You’re incredibly silly, baby,” Jungkook murmured, as Jimin used a few tissues, tossing them on the floor when he was done, then settled comfortably on top of the younger boy again. 

“Yah, ’s not my fault my nose was plugged up!” Jimin complained, and Jungkook giggled again. 

“You’re the one who was crying, you goofball. But you are incredibly cute, and I don't mind in the least if your dose is pluggedup...” Jungkook grinned, nuzzled the elder boy’s forehead, then gently slipped his fingers between Jimin’s plump bottom cheeks and tickled his fingertips over his tight rosebud. “Mmm... are you feeling like you want a little lovin’, baby?” 

Jimin moaned softly and nodded his head, then pressed warm kisses against the column of Jungkook’s neck. “Uh huh,” he whispered, “but I wanna... ride you... Daddy...” The silver-haired beauty smiled as he felt the ravenette’s body shiver, then trembled himself when he heard the darker voice of the younger reply. 

“You can do anything you want, baby...” Jungkook captured Jimin’s lips in another deep kiss, both of them sighing when they felt their cocks hardening between their bodies. 

Jimin sat up and straddled Jungkook’s hips, then reached for the drawer to pull out the lube, causing the younger boy to groan as the movement rubbed them against each other. “Put a bunch of the pillows behind you, Daddy... I want you to be able to watch me...” 

Jungkook raised a single eyebrow, his lips lifted into a gentle smirk, and he whispered, “Are you feeling flirty, baby? Want Daddy to praise you for being such a good boy for me?” 

Jimin blushed and slow-blinked, then lowered his gaze to Jungkook’s dick while he poured some of the lube in his hand, then slowly started to slick it around the ravenette’s thick shaft. “Uh huh...” he whispered back, his own mouth wearing a soft smile. 

“Mmm... fuck, baby, your hand is warm... that feels so good...” Jungkook gasped, although after the initial touch when his brain took a tiny detour into pleasureland, he was able to concentrate long enough to drag a few of the pillows behind him and prop himself up partially, so he could easily see Jimin stroking him. “What a good boy for Daddy, getting me all slippery so I can slide into your tight little ass...” 

Jimin moaned and leaned over to set the bottle of lube on the table, making sure to rub his throbbing length against Jungkook’s at the same time, and bringing another groan from the younger boy’s throat. “You... you’re so big, Daddy... would... would you prep me?” The beautiful angel blushed and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, and Jungkook chuckled. 

“Of course, I will, baby... turn around and face the other way, on your hands and knees... straddling my legs... mmm, yes, just like that... oh my goodness, what is this? Look at the bruises on that sweet peach... poor little thing... you must have been a very bad boy to have been spanked hard enough for bruises...” Jungkook reached over and grabbed the lube bottle, then tilted it over the cleft of Jimin’s ass and let it dribble down, observing as the thin stream drizzled between the elder boy’s soft cheeks. 

“I... I was... very, very bad... yes... my Daddy spanked me with the hairbrush... I hate it; it hurts so much!” Jimin sniffled, then gasped when he felt one of Jungkook’s lubed fingers slip into his bum, then start sliding in and out slowly. “Ooo...” 

“Bad boys get hard spankings, even with things they don’t like... that’s the point of a hard spanking, naughty boy, you’re not supposed to enjoy it when you’re being punished...” Jungkook swirled his finger around inside Jimin’s ass, then slowly added another and began to scissor them slowly, while the silver-haired elder groaned and leaned down on his elbows. He rested his forehead against the ravenette’s calves and gripped the sides of them with his hands, while his toes curled beside the younger boy’s hips. 

“I... I know... and I... oh god... I didn’t, except... my Daddy... he’s so gentle with me, too... he snuggled me beforehand, so I would know he loves me, even though I knew he was going to make me cry... he took care of me after, too... he’s my heart...” Jimin’s voice became breathy as Jungkook added a third finger and slowly pushed them deep into the elder boy’s bottom. “That... fuck... I’m... I’m ready... Daddy...” 

“Sweet boy, I will always comfort you before, during, and after a punishment or a non-punishment. Mmm, come here, baby, let me kiss you while you sit on my dick...” Jungkook set the bottle of lube back on the table and helped Jimin turn around, then observed as the silver-haired beauty gripped the ravenette’s thick shaft, to hold it steady while he pressed his tight pucker down on the thick tip. “Fuckkkkkkk...” the ravenette gasped as he felt the warmth of Jimin’s tunnel begin to envelop him. “Mmm... go... go slow, honey... as slow as you can... I... fuck, baby, you are so fucking tight... mmm... I want to feel... feel you take me... mmph... such a good boy... I can feel your ass swallowing my cock, baby...” 

Once Jungkook’s glans had popped past Jimin’s tight muscle, the elder boy had leaned forward to capture the younger’s mouth in a heady kiss, both of them panting and gasping and moaning as the raven boy’s thick shaft spread the angel open, stretching him and filling him thoroughly. “Ungh... you... you’re so big... Daddy... h-hurts just a little...” He pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s and gulped, then tried to relax his muscle as he continued to slide down the length of his penis. 

“Sweetheart... you can stop if you need to... either wait and let your body get used to me, or we can stop entirely and try again later. It’s okay, sweetling, don’t worry about me being upset...” Jungkook gently rubbed his hands up and down Jimin’s sides, soothing him warmly.


	18. Jammies And Silly Slippers

“Don’t... don’t wanna stop... Jungkookie... I t-think I’m j-just a little u-upset still... makes it h-hard to r-relax completely...” Jimin did stop moving for a moment to take a deep breath, and Jungkook leaned his head forward and slowly licked his tongue against the sweet spot of the elder boy’s neck, causing him to groan and push himself onto the raven boy’s shaft in one motion. “Ungh... that... ow...” 

Jungkook held Jimin still, keeping him from moving for a long moment as he whispered, “Stay there, Jiminie... just relax and think about how good it feels when we make love... there’s no need to feel bad, beautiful... I love you to the moon and back... you’re such a good boy... so sweet... mmm... good, that’s good... fuck, you... mmm... you are so hot and tight, sweetheart...” 

Jimin had started to move again, moaning as the pain was now replaced with pure pleasure. He offered his lips to the younger boy for kisses, the silver-haired elder’s voice soft with need as he whispered, “More kisses, Kookie... more kisses for the good boy... oh... oh you feel... th...” He started lifting himself along the raven boy’s shaft while Jungkook stopped his words with the kiss he’d asked for, then slowly rubbed his hands up and down the angel’s sides and thighs. 

No more words were spoken for a long while, as Jimin moved at a leisurely pace, grunting softly when his groin would press against Jungkook’s and the ravenette would lift his hips a little to grind himself against the silver-haired beauty. Time stopped for the two of them during the intimate interlude, and at one point, Jimin sat fully on Jungkook’s cock, then lingered a while, so the two of them could tease each other’s nipples, and the ravenette took the opportunity to slowly stroke his hand up and down the elder boy’s turgid shaft. 

Suddenly, Jimin slowly lifted himself off of Jungkook, while the ravenette tilted his head and looked at him curiously. As he opened his mouth to ask what the elder was doing, the silver-haired boy pressed his fingertip against Jungkook’s lips, then moved to lie beside him on the bed, on his belly, then stuffed a pillow under his hips, before wiggling his bruised bottom. 

Jungkook grinned and turned onto his side, then leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s lips, then continued along his cheek, the back of his neck, along his shoulders, and slowly down the center of his spine, while moving to lie over him, as the elder boy spread his legs for the younger to kneel between them. The kisses bestowed ended at the top of the silver-haired angel’s bottom cleavage, then the younger stretched out and pressed his groin against Jimin’s bruised cheeks, both of them sighing with pleasure when the ravenette’s dick pushed into the warm cleft. 

Propping himself up on his hands, Jungkook leaned down and nipped gently at Jimin’s neck, then rolled his hips, groaning at the feeling of his length slipping along the previously lubricated flesh, before pressing his tip against the elder boy’s taut pucker. He pushed gently while resting his forehead against the silver-haired beauty’s temple and nuzzling his lips against his cheek, a low growl rumbling through his chest as he felt himself sinking into Jimin’s heat. 

Once he was fully sheathed, he spread his knees, forcing Jimin’s thighs wider apart, then pushed the elder boy into the pillow and began a slow, deliberate stroke. “Little Red...” Jungkook snarled softly into the silver-haired boy’s ear, “I’m going to take you gently for a little bit, then I’m going to fuck you hard and light up your ass, so your cheeks burn while we’re at dinner... after dinner, I’m going to bring you home, use the cream on you, then bend you over and paddle you just because I feel like it...” 

“Oh god, oh god, Daddy... Mr. Big Bad... oh fuck... Kookieeeeeeeeeeeeeee...” Jimin gasped, then squealed as he climaxed, soaking the pillow under his hips. The clenching of his muscles around Jungkook’s hard cock brought the ravenette to his high, and the two of them panted and moaned while they spewed their seed. 

Jungkook waited until Jimin was breathing somewhat regularly again before he carefully pulled out of his lover’s body, then rolled over to lie on his back beside the beauty, while offering him a warm smile as the elder boy lifted himself on his elbows and looked at the ravenette. 

“Are you... are you really going to... going to paddle me... later?” Jimin asked, his bottom lip trembling as his eyes filled with tears. “I... I don’t wanna be paddled...” 

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose and disappeared under his bangs, and he reached for the sweet elder, shaking his head as he pulled Jimin close and turned onto his side to cuddle the boy. “No, baby, I’m not... I just said that because I knew if I talked to you in Mr. Big Bad’s voice, it would make you cum... I could feel how close you were; you were so tight... I’m not going to make your bottom hurt worse than it does, and if you want me to use the cream so that it won’t hurt at all, I will...” 

Jimin blushed and snuggled close to the ravenette, a bashful smile curving his lips as he whispered, “That was pretty hot... that voice you use... it’s... it’s like you’re stroking my whole body all at once... and it... it tastes... thick and dark and sweet... I think of it like molasses...” 

Jungkook blinked, then chuckled, and kissed Jimin softly. “You’re adorable. Mmm... we have a couple more hours before we need to be at the house for dinner; want to lie in bed and watch a movie?” 

Jimin agreed, and the two of them did so, then went and enjoyed a delicious dinner with Jungkook’s family. Afterward, they lazed around at the big house, and Jungkook’s mom and dad regaled Jimin with various funny stories from when Jungkook and his brothers and sister were small, including the times when Jin would babysit, and Minjun and Eunkyung would come back from a trip to find Jungkook watching K-Dramas. 

“I can’t tell you how much I wanted to scold Jin, especially when Kookie started to repeat those stupid Dad jokes, but... Jin was really great with the kids, and it was obvious they loved him, too, so I couldn’t be too angry at him. Until that one Halloween party...” 

“Now, Eunie, there’s no need to get into that,” Minjun said, causing all of the kids to laugh. 

“Jungkookie told us about that when we were wondering why you and Abeonim weren’t going to go with us, Eomeonim.” Jimin piped up, then gasped a soft ‘ow’ when Jungkook smacked his thigh. “Wae??” he whispered to the ravenette.

Jungkook grinned at his mother, who rolled her eyes. “I do suppose it’s been long enough that I shouldn’t hold a grudge any longer... and the Christmas/birthday party was amazing, as always. We should go to the Halloween party next year if we’re invited...” Eunkyung said, then looked at Minjun. “But, promise me you won’t drink so much makgeolli next time... not only were you incoherent when we went to sleep, you were still mostly tipsy the next morning.” 

Minjun grinned and hugged Eunkyung as they sat beside each other on the couch with his arm over her shoulder. “I promise, beloved. I also promise not to tell you Dad jokes for weeks afterward.” 

Eunkyung laughed and turned her head to kiss her husband’s cheek gently. “That will make me even happier than you not drinking too much.” 

Everyone laughed, then they all played a couple of board games, and finally, it was time for Jimin and Jungkook to go back to the little house and sleep, as Taeyong and Youngheum would be arriving the next day shortly after noon. 

As the two boys stood at the front door, ready to exit the big house, Jungkook’s mom pulled Jimin close and hugged him tightly. “Merry Christmas, Jimin-ah. I promised your mother I would look after you as my own son... she and I had a long talk about you, and I apologize for my coldness before I understood your past better. You and Koo belong together; there are so many signs of it, I would be foolish to try to deny them. I forgive you, and I love you. Sleep well, Jiminie, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Jimin blinked and hugged her back, a soft sob escaping his mouth as he felt the warmth she’d been withholding while she waited to see what Jungkook’s actions would be. “Th-thank you, Eomeonim... I love you too...” 

Jungkook reached out, and Jimin turned to wrap his arms around the ravenette. While the younger boy held his lover, Eunkyung said, “Oh, before I forget... since Youngheum and Taeyong are arriving not too long after lunchtime, I thought we could stop at a restaurant on the way home from the airport. If either of you knows of a type of food one or both are partial to, let me know before we go pick them up tomorrow. Otherwise, we can decide when we leave the airport.” 

“All right. Thank you, Eomma, goodnight.” Jungkook leaned down, and Eunkyung kissed his cheek, then the two boys left to go to their house. 

Once they’d entered and closed the drapes, they went upstairs to change into sweats. 

“Kookie? I... um... I bought you a Christmas gift that I couldn’t give you in front of our families... well, I can’t actually give it to you in front of anyone... can... can I give it to you now?” 

Jungkook chuckled and murmured, “Oh, you did, hm? Well, that’s interesting, because I did the same thing... do you want to go downstairs and open them in front of the tree?” 

Jimin smiled and kissed Jungkook sweetly, blushed, then whispered, “Mhm...” 

Jungkook hugged Jimin warmly. “Uh oh, here we go with the mhm’s again... you’re so stinkin’ cute when you get bashful... all right, well, would you like me to start a fire and a pot of hot chocolate, and we could eat some of Hae-Ran’s Christmas cookies, drink cocoa, and open our gifts?” 

Jimin nodded his head and hummed while looking at the floor and gently pushing his toe against the thick rug. “Mhm...” 

Jungkook laughed softly and replied, “Sweet thing... hm... would you rather us wear our jammies and silly slippers, instead of sweats?” He gently rocked Jimin side to side in his embrace, smiling when the silver-haired boy tucked his face against the raven boy’s neck. 

“Mhm...” was the soft reply. 

“Oh, I see... and would a certain adorable little angel boy like for his galgamagwi to help him into his pajamas?” Jungkook brushed a warm kiss over Jimin’s cheek, then chuckled when the elder boy nodded his head. 

“My goodness, you are just the cutest thing ever... okay, come with me, angel, and stand right here. I’ll get your jammies and a fresh pair of panties, all right?” Jungkook lifted Jimin’s chin with his fingertips and nuzzled a gentle kiss over the elder boy’s soft lips. “I love you so much, Jeon Jimin... from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon, I love you...” 

Jimin lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jungkook’s shoulders to hug him tightly, then murmured, “Saranghae, salangbad-a, eonjena. Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo.” 

A short time later, the two of them were dressed in their cute PJs, a fire was crackling in the fireplace, and the two of them were sitting in front of the huge Christmas tree, each with a mug of cocoa and sharing a plate of Hae-Ran’s Christmas cookies. 

“I hope everyone likes the gifts we got for them,” Jimin said as he reached under the tree and started looking for the gifts he’d wrapped for Jungkook. 

“I’m sure they will. I can’t wait to see Taeyong Hyung and Youngheum Hyung tomorrow, and I’m looking forward to all of us hanging out for Tae Hyung’s birthday. I am very excited that Ajumma Minjee, Ahjae Duho, Minseok Hyung, and Hyun Noona will be joining us. I wish the little boys could come too, but I do know it will be cold, and we’ll be out too much past their bedtimes.” Jungkook rummaged around under the tree and found the boxes he’d wrapped for Jimin, then put them in a pile in front of him, laughing when he looked at the pile in front of Jimin and realized they’d each bought the other four more gifts. 

“See, destiny... so far, we’ve gotten the same amount of presents for each other, and the fact that we found the same store at the Mall and bought each other the same pajamas just cements it... we’ll have to wear those for Tae Hyung’s birthday sleepover.” Jungkook picked up a cookie and took a bite of it, then happened to look directly at Jimin and realized the silver-haired boy was crying silently. “Wae?! Ah, Jiminie, come here, sweet boy... what’s wrong?” 

Jimin crawled over to sit in Jungkook’s lap, then pressed his forehead against the ravenette’s neck. “I h-h-haven’t talked to a-a-anyone s-s-since the p-p-party... I k-k-know Ahjae Duho, and Ajumma Minjee are mad at me... and... and so are our friends...t-t-they w-w-won’t w-w-want t-t-to s-s-see m-m-meeeeeeeeeeeee...”


	19. Private Christmas Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read this far, and those of you who are now arriving - I had planned to write more in this particular part of the story, but my imagination has failed me for the time being. So, we'll leave the boys as they are right now, since they are happy together again, and once I feel them wanting to continue, I'll start the next. Thank you for reading what I've written, I hope you've enjoyed the journey as I have. See you soon!

Jungkook hugged Jimin close and rocked him slowly. “Shh, Jiminie... I’m sure Aecha told Jongho that we’re fine, and he told all the dormmates, and Sehun told Tae Hyung and the other guys, and it will get to everyone. And if anyone has any problem with you on Wednesday, they’ll have to deal with me because you’re my baby, and I’m not going to let anyone make you feel bad.” The ravenette tilted the silver-haired boy’s head back and kissed him slowly while gently thumbing his tears away from his soft cheeks. “Besides, just the fact that we’re still having everyone over to celebrate Tae’s birthday, and then go out together, will let them all know that we’re okay, and they shouldn’t be mad at you.” 

Jimin sniffled and hiccupped, then settled in Jungkook’s arms. “O-okay, K-Koo... I just... I just feel...” 

Jungkook hugged the elder boy until he squeaked, then whispered, “I know, baby... you keep calling me a marshmallow, but you’re way worse than I am. Your heart is so delicate, and I will spend eternity keeping it safe for you.” The ravenette slowly unbuttoned a few of Jimin’s pajama top buttons, then slid his warm hand inside to lightly tease the boy’s nipples. “Oho, what are these cute little pebbly things? I wonder what will happen if I do this?” He pushed Jimin’s PJ shirt open, then leaned his head down and gently licked the flat of his tongue over one of the nubbins, bringing a soft moan from Jimin’s lips. 

“J-Jungkookie... oh... I... I like that...” Jimin tangled his hand in Jungkook’s hair and leaned back a bit further to offer the ravenette better access to his sensitive skin. 

Jungkook chuckled and lifted his head, then kissed Jimin again, more deeply, then murmured against his lips, “Would you like me to take you upstairs, baby? Or do you want me to claim you on the couch?” 

Jimin groaned softly when Jungkook lowered his hand and rubbed his palm against the silver-haired boy’s swollen shaft through his clothes. “I... I want... I want you to open one of your Christmas presents first... ngh...” 

Jungkook raised a single eyebrow and grinned. “Hm... I am very curious to see what it is if it’s something you’re willing to wait to make love for... all right, baby, but you have to open one of yours too...” 

Jimin blushed and hugged Jungkook warmly, then clambered off his lap. He took a big drink of his now lukewarm cocoa, giggling as Jungkook leaned over to lick some of the marshmallow foam from his lips, then popped a cookie in his mouth. He picked up a box and handed it to the ravenette, as Jungkook picked up a box and gave it to him. 

The gift Jimin gave to Jungkook came in a thin, square box, and when he unwrapped and opened it, the ravenette tilted his head in curiosity. “This is interesting, Jiminie... what is it?” He set the box down and lifted the item out, then held it between his hands while he examined it. 

“Well... remember the first weekend we were together, and I told you about... well, when I got my scar... and you woke me up because you were licking and kissing it under the covers?” Jimin replied, watching Jungkook’s face as the younger boy tried to figure out what the chains and jewels were for. 

“Mhm...” Jungkook looked back at Jimin and smiled. “Speaking of which, I haven’t done that in a while, it’s about time I do it again, don’t you think?” 

Jimin blushed and lowered his gaze, a sweet, bashful smile curving his lips. “I... I like it when you do that... I’d like it if you did it again soon, yes. Anyway, I don’t think I ever told you about my dream, did I?” 

Jungkook shook his head, then lowered his hands, letting the jewelry rest in his palm. “No... I didn’t even realize you were having a dream when I woke you up.” 

“Well, I was, and it was the weirdest thing... you and I had a snow leopard as a pet...” He giggled when he saw the incredulous look on Jungkook’s face. “Hey, I can’t help what I dream... but anyway, I was on the couch, naked, and our snow leopard was lying on my legs and licking my thigh, and you... well, you were wearing that...” 

Jungkook blinked, then lifted the jewelry and looked at it again. “I was wearing this? Hm... like, a harness for my chest?” He spread the silver chains between his hands, held them against his abs, and then looked at Jimin. “Like this?” 

Jimin giggled and shook his head. “No... um... it was more of a... uh... well, sort of like a skirt... and... that was all you were wearing.” 

Jungkook blinked again, then held the chains away from himself and looked at it more closely. “A ski... oh... oh my god... oh my god, Jiminie, it’s... well, no wonder you didn’t want to give it to me in front of anyone else. It’s gorgeous... but... do they make these in general? I mean... did you just walk into a store, or go online, and find it?” 

Jimin blushed and shook his head. “No... I started sketching it the next morning, but I kept it hidden from you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Eventually, I had it almost perfectly the way I’d seen it in my dream, and since your mom is giving me an allowance, I was able to go to a jeweler and have it made. When I showed it to the lady and explained what it was and how you wore it in my dream, she added a few embellishments to it, and then it was exactly the way I’d envisioned it.” 

Jungkook blushed too and looked at the jewelry again, then smiled. “I don’t think I’m going to feel particularly dominant wearing it, baby... I think it will make me feel very sexy and submissive... do you want me to put it on now, or wait until we’re in Busan at our hotel?” 

Jimin gulped and licked his lips, then whispered, “I want you to try it on, Kookie... we don’t have to do anything with it right now, but I really want to see you in it... but yes, you will definitely bring it with you to Busan...” 

Jungkook leaned over and kissed Jimin tenderly, then whispered, “As you wish, Papa.” He sat back and looked at the box Jimin was holding in his lap. “Okay, your turn. I’ll put this on after you’ve seen your present.” 

Jimin’s box was square and flat, wrapped in deep red velvet paper, and topped with a dark green bow. “Wow, the gift wrap is pretty... did you do this yourself?” He very carefully undid the paper at the folds, so it didn’t tear, then set it aside and looked at the box. “Hm... Homme... oh! I’ve seen that store in the mall... they have some amazing clothes in the window, but I’ve never gone in because it looked like everything was way out of my price range...” Jimin fiddled with the edges of the box, then looked at Jungkook. “You didn’t spend a lot of money, did you?” 

Jungkook blinked, laughed, then leaned over and nuzzled a warm kiss along Jimin’s neck. “Says the guy who gave me this for Christmas,” the ravenette replied as he held up the chains. “I’m guessing the metal is silver or white gold, and the jewels are all real. I can see that they’re semi-precious stones, so not too expensive, but there are many of them. And, since you had it made, that had to have cost something, too. So... no complaining about the cost... plus, it’s not like we don’t have enough to splurge on each other once in a while.” 

Jimin blushed and leaned toward the ravenette to bump shoulders with him, then smiled and replied as he started to open the box. “You’re right, Koo, but still... I’m not used to having money like this or having someone buy things like... oh my god... Jungkook! You...! You expect me...??!! Holy... yesu... oh my god, and how many are there??” Inside the box was lingerie made for men. More specifically, lace panties, g-strings, and thongs, and none of them was the same. Jimin lifted each one out of the box and examined it; his mouth dropped open as he counted. “Oh my god... you got me twenty??!!!” His beautiful face wore a scandalized expression as he held up a pair of white, boy short panties and realized they were see-through. 

“Little Red...” Jungkook growled softly, causing Jimin’s head to snap to the side and look at the raven boy. 

“Uh... oh... hi, Mr. Big Bad... um... should I... wear... uh...” Jimin stuttered and gulped as he watched the magnificent ravenette’s beast come fully awake. 

“Yes...” Jungkook replied quietly, then licked his lips. 

“Oh god,” Jimin moaned, then gulped again, and whispered, “Any... ahem... any particular... one... you want... first?” 

“Those...” Jungkook whispered, indicating that shockingly disgraceful pair being held in the silver-haired boy’s hand. 

“O-okay... Mr. B-Big B-Bad... uh... do you want me to...” 

“Now.” Jungkook snarled. 

“Right! Right away, Mr. Big Bad!” Jimin jumped up with the lewd panties in his hand, ran into the downstairs bathroom, and slammed the door. A very short moment later, he came back out, blushing deeply and pulling on the bottom of his pajama top to cover the front of the panties, then slowly slunk toward where the gorgeous raven boy waited. 

“Lift your PJ top, Little Red,” Jungkook growled, then licked his lips again, causing Jimin to whimper and moan. 

Jimin did as he was told, blushed deeply, and stood there with the shirt lifted while he revealed his fully hard cock and the wet spot spreading against the nearly nonexistent fabric. The elder boy was standing just far enough away from Jungkook to be outside of touching distance, and the ravenette was not satisfied with that in the least. “Come here, Little Red,” he commanded darkly, causing the stunning angel to shiver and step closer. 

Jungkook shifted position until he was kneeling and sitting on his heels, then he reached out and slowly began to rub his hands up and down the outside of Jimin’s thighs, his darkened gaze taking in every inch of his beauty’s flesh. “You look delicious... I’m going to eat you alive, baby...” He slipped his hands behind the elder boy and cupped his bottom, careful not to squeeze the bruised cheeks too roughly, then pulled him closer and nuzzled his mouth against the tip of Jimin’s cock, through the thin material. 

“Ohhhhhhhh goddddddddddd, Mr.... Mr. Big Bad... oh god... da johhhh-aaaaaa...” Jimin slid his hands into Jungkook’s soft, ink-black hair, his fingers gently massaging the younger boy’s scalp, while the pajama top fell to cover some of the ravenette’s head. “Please...” 

Jungkook tilted his head so he could look up at Jimin’s beautiful face, but since the shirt was in the way, the silver-haired elder slipped one hand out of the raven boy’s hair and lifted the hem so that he could gaze at the younger boy. Jungkook then blew a warm breath over the front of the silver-haired boy’s panties. “Please what, Little Red?” 

Jimin blinked, swallowed, paused for a moment before swallowing again, then gasped, “I... I want you to eat me... all up...” Suddenly, Jimin found himself bent over Jungkook’s shoulder, and the ravenette was holding his legs and carrying him up the stairs, after having exploded into motion and catching the elder boy by surprise by lifting him off his feet. “YAH!” 

Jungkook strode over to the bed, dumped Jimin on his back on the mattress, slid one of his hands under the angel’s back, and crawled onto the bed while lifting and moving the elder’s body until he was able to kneel between Jimin’s legs and hover over him. “I’m going to kiss and lick and suck every inch of you, baby... give me your sugar...” The ravenette leaned down and captured Jimin’s mouth in a deep, sensuous kiss, and by the time it was broken, the silver-haired boy was panting and gasping. 

“Koo... oh god...” Jimin moaned loudly as Jungkook leaned closer and suckled at the sweet spot of the beautiful angel’s neck. He realized what he’d said, then quickly whispered, “Sorry... Mr. Big Bad...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and nuzzled his lips along Jimin’s neck to his mouth again, then whispered against the plump pillows, “You can call me whatever you like, sweetness... I’ll be whoever you want me to be.” Jimin blinked owlishly, and Jungkook lifted his head to watch the beauty’s expression, a soft smile curving his lips, even as his beast wore his face. 

“M-m-make love to me... Jungkookie... I... I-I-I... n-n-n-n-need y-y-y-y-you...” Jimin blinked again, and his eyes filled with tears. 

“Ah, baby... my sweet, beautiful, adorable Jiminie... come here and let me hold you... sweet thing...” Jungkook shifted himself and Jimin around on the bed, so they were lying among the pillows and blankets, then cuddled him close while pressing soft kisses all over his face. “You are just the cutest thing ever; how did I get so lucky to have you in my bed?” The beast was still there, but mildly, and he reached down to gently rub the silver-haired elder’s bottom through the underpants. “My goodness, it’s like you’re not wearing anything!” 

Jimin blushed and sniffled, then giggled and whispered, “It feels like I’m not wearing anything, too! They’re so dirty, Koo! Some of the other ones were too!!! But I like all of them. You’re such a pervert... and thank you for not having me open that box in front of our friends.” 

Jungkook laughed and gently tickled Jimin’s side, bringing more giggles from the sweet boy’s throat. “I’ll have you know; I am not the only pervert in this family. I’m not the one who had a bunch of chains and jewels strung together, so my boyfriend would wear it... at least you get underpants!” The ravenette slipped his hand to the front of the elder boy’s panties and massaged his heavy dick through the thin fabric. “Mmm... I wouldn’t let anyone else see you in any of those panties I bought you... and if I hear you showed anyone, you’ll get another real punishment...” The raven boy’s beast growled deeply and sent a thrill of fear through Jimin’s body. 

“I promise they’re only for you... same goes for that jewelry...” Jimin looked into Jungkook’s eyes and whispered, “I don’t even want anyone to know about that... I want it to be our little secret...” 

Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin warmly, then rubbed the tip of his nose against the other boy’s. “I’ll never tell a soul. And, I don’t want anyone to know about the panties, either. We both know Tae Hyung would be begging us to let him see them if he found out...” 

Jimin blinked, thought about that for a moment, then the two of them started laughing. “Oh my god, yes he would... hahaha... although maybe you should tell Sehun Hyung about that shop.” 

“Oh, you know, I think will... we should take Taeyong Hyung and Youngheum Hyung to the dorm either tomorrow when they get here or on Monday so that they can see San and we can let everyone know we’re okay in person. Then I can place a little bug in Sehun Hyung’s ear.” Jungkook slipped his hand around to the back of Jimin’s panties again, then tucked his fingers inside to lightly tickle the beautiful elder’s tight rosebud. 

“That’s a good... oh... mmm... idea... oh... oh Kookie... I... I like that...” Jimin shivered and pressed his body as close to Jungkook’s as he could, while the ravenette held him with one arm and teased his bottom with the other. 

“I thought you might,” Jungkook murmured, “do you want more, baby? Want me to sniffle and snarfle you?” 

Jimin blinked, then started giggling. “Sniffle and snarfle? What the heck is that??” 

Jungkook giggled, too, then grabbed Jimin’s pajama top and tugged it off the beauty. “Well, it involves Mr. Big Bad and Little Red...” The ravenette got up on his knees and yanked his own pajama top off, then lay on top of the elder boy, trapping him. “And Mr. Big Bad’s nose and mouth and teeth and tongue... like this...” He was still wearing his pajama pants, while Jimin was in just those sexy, naughty little underpants, and the younger boy started sniffing at the side of the elder boy’s neck, then snarling softly while sniffing, then licking and suckling at his flesh. “Mmm... sniffle.... oooo... snarfle... smells like boy... tastes like boy...” More sniffing and snarling, then Jungkook whispered, “Sniffle... snarfle... warm and soft boy... yummy...” 

Jimin started giggling and squirming underneath the ravenette while making sure his neck remained exposed, his voice high and happy as he squealed, “Hahahaha, Mr. Big Bad, stop! Hahahaha, that tickles!! Hahaha, sniffle, snarfle... hahahaha, you’re so weird!!!” 

A while later, Jimin was lying on top of Jungkook, the two of them now fully naked, while the younger boy slowly rubbed the elder’s back, letting his warm hands soothe over the soft skin, then down to the swells of his perfect peach. He smiled warmly as the silver-haired boy sighed, then kissed his temple gently. “We should sleep, sweet thing, it’s late, and our friends will be here in a few hours.” 

“Mmm... I know, Koo, but... but I love snuggling with you like this... it’s hard to want to close my eyes...” Jimin settled more comfortably on top of the ravenette and nudged his forehead against the younger boy’s neck. “I am sleepy, though...” 

Jungkook tilted Jimin’s head with a fingertip and stole a warm, soft kiss, then whispered, “Sleep, salangbad-a. Saranghae, jal ja...” 

“I love you too, my Kookie-ah... see you in my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> annyeonghi gaseyo goodbye to someone who is leaving  
> annyeonghi gyeseyo goodbye if you are leaving  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> eomeonim mother, someone else's mother  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> gaseyo goodbye from older person to younger person  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal gayo go well', only when the other person is leaving  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> 'Whoever' umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> naeil boseyo see you tomorrow, more formal, say to older person  
> naeil bwa see you tomorrow  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
